Pokémon: The path to Greatness ( New generation )
by Prince Dgreat
Summary: This is my second fanfiction I hope you enjoy it and it is a bit different with style and etc. But also feel free to read my other fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon: The path to Greatness. (New generation)**

**This is my second fanfiction. I think this one will be better than my previous one but you should still read the other one as well. Please comment. And hope you enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 1: Dear son**

Hunter is now 16 years old and he has not seen or heard of his family since he left his house about 2 years ago. He lives by himself in a lonely house. In a lonely area with a few wandering Pokémon and a lack of civilization.

The doror bell rang. And the mailman was at the door.

"Package for Hunter Ryder." The mailman said with a smile.

"That is I." Hunter took the package and shut the door in the face of the mailman.

Hunter threw the package on the table and went out for a jog. He didn't really care about what was in the package. He jogged for an hour and then sat on a bench. He looked at the Pokémons that were roaming the area. He never had any interest in wasting time training a Pokémon or even catching one after the argument he had with his mother about it 2 years ago causing him to move out. He spent his time reading books or exercising. It began to get dark and it started to rain. Hunter ran to his home. When he arrived he took a shower and began to read another book of the horror novels. He liked it because he was always into lonely dark places with scary demonic creatures. Loving the mystery and horror in them. He lived in Foggy Meadows a really quiet place with only two or three houses. Hunter then heard a noise from downstairs. Hunter ignored it just thinking it was just the storm. He continued reading. A minute later he heard the noise again. He went to go check on what was making the noise. When he went to check he noticed the package was not on the table it was on the floor. He picked it up and a letter fell out of it. He began to read it.

_"Dear Hunter, _

_ Hi, it is I your mother. I have bad news. About a month ago your father past away do to unknown causes. He told me to send you this Pokémon if anything ever happened to him. I don't know what Pokémon it is but it was one of his favorite. He played pranks on me and your sister since he caught that thing. And Hunter I am sorry that we ever told you not to be a trainer we really are. It is mostly my fault I was afraid of you getting hurt. Your dad always wanted you to be a trainer but look what happened to him. If you ever decide to be a trainer stop by and visit I have something for you._

_ Sincerely, _

_Your mother Nikki Ryder"_

Hunter stood there with tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe what he just read. He began packing up some clothes in a bag. He could not bear the death of his father he destroyed half the house and cried so much while doing it. He sat in the middle of the mess crying. He noticed the package had a box. Hunter opened the box noticing two objects one was a white pokeball with the middle of it purple. The other object was a weird looking stone. Hunter grabbed the stone and felt a weird sensation of distortion in the room. He saw a giant Pokémon stand before him it had a golden crown, gray body, and weird black tentacle looking wings. Hunter looked around noticing he was not in his destroyed living room anymore.

"Who are you?" Hunter said a little horrified of the majestically fearsome creature in front of him.

"I am Giratina, and you must be Hunter correct." Giratina said in her beautiful voice.

Hunter nodded a little confused. He was expecting a terrifying voice from Giratina.

"Well this is the distortion world my child. You are the chosen one. I know it seems odd but you have powers that you must use to protect the world against the forces of evil." Giratina said sternly.

"Wait me chosen one. I am only a lonely teenager who reads books and knows nothing about Pokémons. And aren't you like a legendary Pokémon why don't you protect the world yourself." Hunter yelled at Giratina.

Giratina looked hurt. But she shaked it off.

"Listen Hunter I wish I could leave this place and help but if I do the world would be destroyed. Which is why you are the chosen one trust me please." Giratina said with a desperate look in her eyes.

"Ok I will try my best Giratina. So I have powers you say." Hunter smiled.

(Hunter is a handsome guy with a quiet personality. But when angered he will be your worst nightmare. He has white hair and purple eyes. He has an assassin style jacket. Sleek black pants that go with the jacket making him gorgeously deadly.)

"Yes Hunter you do have powers but you need to be able to control them, find out how to use them, and what the powers are." Giratina said.

"So you can't help me with figuring out my powers or how to help the save world?" Hunter asked.

"Well I can only tell you that you are already using one of your powers. You are talking to me which means you can talk to Pokémons. And now you have to get going back to the real world. Just start your journey, train, and join the Pokémon league." Giratina said with her voice fading away and the distortion world turning back into the living room.

Hunter just laid there on the ground for a few minutes thinking about everything that just happened in just the last hour. Hunter got up and picked up the pokeball. He released the Pokémon. It was a purple ghost looking Pokémon. The Pokémon smiled at Hunter and stuck out his tongue playfully.

"Hey there buddy what Pokémon are you?" Hunter asked the purple ghost.

"I am a Haunter." The Haunter responded.

"Well my name is Hunter and you are now my Pokémon due to the death of my father." Hunter said a bit upset.

Haunter hugged him.

"He was a good trainer and he always spoke about you when he would tell me stories." Haunter said with a smile trying to cheer Hunter up a bit.

"Yea well I am going to try to be a good trainer too." Hunter smiled.

"Wait you can understand me?" Haunter said confused. Hunter laughed.

Hunter sat down and began explaining to his new Pokémon what Giratina told him about being the chosen one and how he had to save the world from evil with some powers he had but he needed to figure what they are first. After all the explaining Hunter and Haunter got to get to know each other a little better.

The next day Hunter went to visit his mother at Griffin city. He knocked on the door of the house his mother was surprised to see him that she called his sister and they both hugged Hunter.

"Hunter you have grown up so much in two years." His mother said with tears in her eyes.

"Yea well it has been a while since we have seen each other." Hunter said.

"Hunter how are you. I missed you so much big bro." Emily said hugging him.

"I have been good Emily and I missed you too." Hunter hugged her back.

"So mom what did you want to give me." Hunter said.

"Oh dear I almost forgot here you go a training traveling kit." His mother handed it to him with a smile.

The bag came with a Pokédex, Pokénav, 5 Pokéballs, 3 potions, and a trainer ID.

"Thanks mom for the kit so I guess I should get going on my journey to become a Pokémon trainer." Hunter said.

"No stay for tonight and leave tomorrow morning." Mother pleaded.

"Alright mom I will leave tomorrow but I will go to sleep now I am a bit tired after the trip, goodnight." Hunter yawned.

"Goodnight dear." His mother kissed him in the cheek.

He went to his room seeing everything exactly how he left it. He laid down on his bed and saw his old pokébelt he smiled and fell asleep. When he woke up he smelled the aroma of good food. He went downstairs and saw his mom and sister eating. He sat with them and devoured all of his food in seconds. He got dressed and stood on the porch of his mother's house.

"Hunter an old friend is waiting for you in Shore city. You should go meet up with that friend." Mother said with a delightful smile.

"Ok mother I will and who is that friend mom?" Hunter asked

"It is a surprise." Mother smiled.

"Well let me get going goodbye mom goodbye Emily." Hunter said.

The three said their goodbyes and Hunter began making his way to Shore city on his way to find his true destiny in this world.

**Chapter 1 ended this is my second fanfiction I have another one that is pretty good for mature audience. This one should be better due to more experience with writing. So please enjoy and leave comments and pm me if you have any ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well guys please comment on this chapter. If you have ideas pm me or comment. Please enjoy and read my other fanfiction as well. Thank you.**

**Chapter 2: I missed you Hunter**

Hunter was walking alone in the dark. He was making his way to Shore city to meet an old unknown friend of his. He was in a forest called Rogue Path. There was lots of trees. You could barely see the sunlight through them. There was lots of Pokémons everywhere but Hunter did not like insect type Pokémons. He hated them so badly. They were so ugly and annoying to him.

Hunter continued his way through the forest. It was getting dark but he didn't stop because he wasn't tired. He walked alone like he usually did his Haunter was in his Pokéball. Hunter could barely see through the thickness of the fog approaching him in the forest. Hunter began hearing strange voices in the fog. As he continued walking he saw shadows on trees and jumping from tree to tree as well. He heard them speak in Japanese. He was a bit worried but not enough to scare him. Moments later he saw a ninja star pass right by him. Hunter began to run fast through the forest but then he hit something he fell on the floor with a thud. He was surrounded by shadows he couldn't see due to the thick fog. The fog began to clear and he saw at least ten or more men or women dressed in ninja outfit surrounding him. Hunter stood up.

"Who are you intruder." The only ninja with a white outfit on spoke.

"I am Hunter and I am trying to go to Shore city and meet an old friend." Hunter said backing up and hitting his back against a tree.

The Ninja approached him slowly pulling out a blade. Hunter stood there just expecting his death. The ninja put the blade on the neck of Hunter.

"You have walked upon forsaken land child and I am sorry but now I have to end your life." The ninja said sternly.

"Make it quick." Hunter said nonchalantly.

The ninja was surprised but he proceeded with doing as he had to due to sacred tradition of intruders. He removed Hunter's jacket and made him kneel. As he was about to slice Hunter's head off he noticed a tattoo on the neck of Hunter. It was the symbol of the legendary chosen one. Hunter closed his eyes expecting his death but he heard the blade fall and the movement of the ninjas. Hunter looked up to see all the ninjas on one knee.

"What are you guys doing." Hunter asked confused.

"Please stand Hunter. You are the legendary chosen one. We read about you in books. The prophecy said that it would be the least expected person to be the chosen one. And the chosen one shall be respected and taken care of and guided to his goal to help suppress evil in this world of ours." The ninja said.

Hunter stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"Please get up guys no need to kneel for me. I will do anything to make sure to help the world from evil. But can you guys guide me to Shore city." Hunter asked.

The ninjas laugh happily to know they had a good leader on their side. They were known as the Rogue Dragons and the protectors of Rogue Path. They gave Hunter a Katana blade and their number just in case if Hunter ever needed them. They guided him to Shore city and in seconds they disappeared with the fog.

Hunter made his way to the Pokémon center. He approached the front desk. A nurse was sitting there.

"Ummm hey there I was wondering if I can get a room please." Hunter asked politely.

"Hi, my name is Nurse Joy. May I see your ID please." Nurse Joy said with a gorgeous smile.

Hunter handed her the ID. She smiled and gave him a VIP card key.

"You have a friend waiting for you in this room she rented out for the two of you to spend a week here " Nurse Joy winked at Hunter playfully.

"Haha thanks Joy." Hunter said with a little blush.

He went to the room. It was huge with T.V and everything you ever desired. Jacuzzi, indoor pool, patio, and a couch. Hunter walked outside on the patio. He heard the door open and he saw a beautiful girl with brown hair, light brown eyes, beautiful body, and an enchanting smile.

"Hey Hunter I missed you so much." The girl said hugging him.

"Hey Rosie long time no see." He blushed a bit to feel her breast pressed against his chest.

The two of them began to talk a bit to catch up. Hunter told her about his new Pokémon and his fathers death but he didn't tell her about being the chosen one because he didn't want her to think he was losing his mind. Rosie showed him her Pokémon a cute little Turtwig she got from her dad the Professor of Shore city Professor Kralos. After a while of talking Hunter decided to go take a shower after a long shower Hunter looked in the mirror to see the mark on his neck. It was a weird tribal sign with letters of some weird language. Rosie came in and saw Hunter naked looking at his "tattoo".

"Hunter I didn't know you got a tattoo." Rosie blushed at seeing her crush naked.

"Yea I know. Wait what the hell are you doing here!" Hunter grabbed a towel to cover himself he was so red in embarrassment.

"I am sorry." She said leaving the restroom giggling.

A while later Rosie asked him about the tattoo and he explained to her that he was the so called chosen one. At first she was sceptical about it but as he continued explaining it to her she believed him.

"So you have powers." Rosie asked fully interested in the conversation.

"Apparently I do but the only one I know is that I can talk to Pokémons but that is all for now." Hunter said.

"Well I was wondering if I can join you in your journey on saving the world." Rosie asked timidly.

"I think I will need a bit of help so yes Rosie, why not." Hunter said with a comforting smile.

"Oh thank you Hunter." She hugged him.

A few hours past and they were talking and a bit later Rosie fell asleep. Hunter carried her to the bed and laid her down to sleep. Hunter laid down on the couch and went to sleep. A few hours later he felt a warmness on his chest. Hunter opened his eyes to see Rosie laying down next to him on the couch buried into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.

**The next day**

He woke up to the aroma of food. He sat on the table and saw that the food was served. He ate it and Rosie began to talk.

"Sorry for sleeping with you without asking I was a bit scared to sleep by myself." Rosie lied.

"It is all right I slept well." Hunter smile believing her lie.

They both began to get ready to go out for a bit of fun in Shore city. As they left the Pokémon center and made their way to Shore city Carnival to have a day of fun. Rosie held his hand to stay near him at all times. They went on every ride. Rosie played a game to test her strength but she wasn't strong enough so she couldn't get the big Pikachu plush toy that she wanted. So Hunter got it for her. After a long day at the carnival. The two stood at the end of the Carnival looking at the fireworks. Rosie moved closer and said something to catch Hunter's attention when he turned around he was face to face with Rosie. He was getting the urge to kiss her but he changed the subject because he was nervous to kiss such a beautiful girl like her.

They made it back to the Pokémon center after a long day of fun and began to get ready for bed because tomorrow they were going to start training their Pokémons.

Hunter laid down on the couch and Rosie called him.

"Hunter can you come here." Rosie said.

"What sup Rosie." Hunter said.

"Lay down here next to me please." Rosie pleaded.

"Ummm ok Rosie but please don't do that face." Hunter replied a little timidly.

He laid down next to her she began to move into his body getting comfortable to cuddle a bit. Hunter kind of enjoyed this.

**An hour later**

"Hunter are you awake." Rosie whispered.

"No. Ok I am what is wrong Rosie?" Hunter asked a bit concerned.

"Well at the carnival why didn't you kiss me?" Rosie asked shyly.

"Well I don't know we known each other for a long time and I have only been back for only two days. I know we are always so close but I got nervous." Hunter said feeling bad for not kissing her.

"Ohh I thought you didn't like me so I kind of felt stupid." Rosie said saddened.

"I do like you Rosie a lot if I can be completely honest." Hunter tighten his arms around her waist. She gasped sexually.

"So why don't you kiss me." Rosie said with a purr as she turned around and faced Hunter.

Hunter didn't know what to do. He has never kissed a girl. Rosie saw nervousness in the eyes of Hunter. She laid him back and sat on his lap. She leaned in and kissed his neck slowly and he moaned a bit she moved up to his ear and licked the outside of it and then she nibbled on it Hunter moaned deeply. He grabbed her waist and rocked her back and forth on his pelvis. She moaned before finally kissing him. They kissed for a few minutes. They stopped to catch some air she laid down on his chest and fell asleep as soon as her head hit his chest. He giggled and fell asleep too. Hunter was looking forward to train tomorrow with Rosie.

**Well this is the end of chapter 2 I hope you guys enjoyed it I will be having more action with Pokémons soon. Just give it time. Please comment and read my other fanfiction. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well this is chapter I hope you guys enjoy it and please comment and read my other fanfiction I will continue posting chapters on that one if you guys want me too.**

**Chapter 3: You think you are ready.**

Hunter and Rosie were getting ready to go out and train their Pokémons. They went out to Shore Forest to train for a few hours.

"Hunter can I ask you something." Rosie asked politely.

"Yea what is wrong Rosie." Hunter said.

"I want to battle you now." Rosie said aggressively.

"Really Rosie. I don't know if you want to do that." Hunter mocked.

"I do want to battle you now." Rosie said getting a little pissed at Hunter's mockery.

"Alright Rosie if you say so." Hunter laughed.

"Ughhh stop making fun of me Hunter, Go Turtwig." Rosie yelled.

Turtwig came out of his Pokéball and saw that her trainer was upset. So Turtwig decided to look more fierce in his posture. Hunter laughed at Turtwig and Rosie. Turtwig got really angry.

"Release your Pokémon Hunter." Rosie yelled.

"O-k I a-am sorry let me catch my breath, Go Haunter." Hunter said breathless.

Haunter just stuck his tongue out at Turtwig making Turtwig feel uneasy.

"Now you're going to pay for being such a dick. Turtwig use tackle." Rosie yelled.

Turtwig charged at Haunter. Hunter did not say anything to his Pokémon to counter this rapid pursuit. Turtwig jumped in the air trying to perform a tackle but he only ended up going through Haunter. Haunter laughed at Turtwig.

"Oh now you're going to get it for being such a dick." Hunter mocked Rosie.

"What happened how did my Pokémon not hit yours." Rosie said confused.

"Well my Haunter is a ghost type Pokémon meaning normal moves are unaffected to him but Haunter lets show her real power and use curse." Hunter smiled.

He saw how Haunter removed his own health to place a curse on Turtwig.

"That didn't even do anything." Rosie laughed.

"Ohh it didn't then this will, Haunter use Venoshock." Hunter commanded.

Haunter blasted Turtwig with a surge of power. But Turtwig still got up but barely. You could see that Turtwig was on his last limb in this battle.

"Listen Rosie forfeit the battle Turtwig can barely stand. He only stands up to make you proud but he is very hurt." Hunter said concerned.

"No Hunter, Turtwig can do this. Turtwig do razor leaf." Rosie pleaded.

Turtwig moved slowly towards Haunter and when he was a few inches away you could see a black mist go through Turtwig's body. Turtwig collapsed because of the curse Haunter put on him minutes ago.

"I lost. Turtwig return." Rosie said with tears in her eyes.

Hunter returned Haunter to his Pokéball and walked towards Rosie.

"What are you going to do mock me n.." Rosie was cut off by Hunter giving her a hug.

"No that was a great battle and you can see that Turtwig will be a very strong Pokémon who will not be willing to give up so easily in matches." Hunter said with a smile trying to cheer Rosie up.

"Yea you are right but lets go to the Pokémon center and heal our Pokémons." Rosie said.

They both got their Pokémons healed up and decided to go out for a bit of fun.

"Rosie are you ready you have been in there for 2 hours and I want to get going." Hunter yelled.

Rosie came out of the bathroom with a beautiful floral dress. Hunter just smiled at her.

"Well lets go Hunter." Rosie giggled realizing that he was staring at her.

They left and went for a walk. Lots of guys tried to talk to Rosie but no one approached her due to the fact that Hunter was carrying a Katana. A few girls gave Hunter a look of desire but Rosie would make evil faces to keep them away but Hunter did not notice.

"So where are we going Rosie?" Hunter asked.

"We are going to a party." Rosie smiled.

"But I don't know any of your friends." Hunter said.

"You will meet new people and also put the Katana in the closet don't scare the people away." Rosie and Hunter laughed.

The two arrived at the party. There was at least 300 people. Hunter and Rosie were pushed away in two different directions of the party. Moments later some guys were chatting with Rosie. She was flattered from all the attention but she wanted Hunter. She had a crush on him since they were kids but he never noticed it being too dumb to understand love.

**Meanwhile**

Hunter was getting hit on by a group of girls but one girl seemed to be the leader of the pack. She took lead and put the rest of the girls to shame. She began talking to Hunter but he paid her no mind so she pushed him against a wall. And began kissing his neck he tried pushing her away but she grabbed his private giving it a squeeze if he tried to struggle. Rosie began to look for Hunter. After 5 minutes she found a girl grabbing his dick and kissing his neck. Hunter had a disgusted look in his face. Rosie pulled the girls hair and punched her in the face.

"Hey, me and the hottie were having a bit of fun bitch." The girl yelled.

"Well he didn't seem to like it you nasty lowdown whore." Rosie snapped.

"Well lets see if I beat you I have a bit of fun with this cutie. Go Aipom." The girl said.

"Well if I win he will come back with me. Go Turtwig." Rosie smiled.

The people in the party started surrounding the two girls.

"Aipom use swift." The girl said.

"Turtwig use dig." Rosie said.

Turtwig used dig in the middle of the dance floor. Aipom used swift and missed.

"Where did that stupid rock turtle go." The girl said getting a bit annoyed.

"Here he is, Turtwig now use dig." Rosie said with a smile.

Turtwig used dig and hit Aipom straight on. Aipom fell back but got up slowly.

"Okay Aipom use tackle." The girl yelled.

"Turtwig use tackle as well." Rosie said.

Both Pokémons charged at each other at full speed and collided leaving a lot of damage but when everything cleared out Turtwig was victorious.

"Fine you can have that loser." The girl yelled.

"He is not a loser." Rosie said hitting the girl until Hunter took her off of the girl.

Hunter and Rosie were kicked out of the party. They returned to the Pokémon center and went to the roof they sat together and looked up at the stars.

"Hunter why didn't you let her kiss you." Rosie said clearly upset.

"Because she forced me to do it and I love you." Hunter could not believe what the hell just came out of his mouth.

"Wait you love me." Rosie sat up.

"Yea I do. Since we were kids I had a strange feeling for you." Hunter said shyly.

Rosie moved closer and Hunter took lead this time he grabbed her waist and kissed her passionately. He never thought he could do this but she drove all of his nerves insane. He felt a weird surge of desire and lust for Rosie. She felt the same way and that is how they spend the night until they fell asleep under the stars. But a few minutes later he woke up from a dream that said he needed to begin getting badges to join the Pokémon league. So tomorrow that is his goal to win his first badge.

**Chapter 3 is over please comment and let me know if you want me to continue my first fanfiction. And tell me what you think about this chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys thanks for the comments and I will continue writing my other fanfiction I really love it so why not. Please guys if you have an idea pm me or leave a comment for any ideas you might have.**

**Chapter 4: Power**

Hunter was getting ready to go out to get his first badge. Coincidentally it is in Shore City. The gym leader uses Water type Pokémons and his name is Cody Tides. Hunter was getting ready to go out the door when Rosie woke up.

"Hunter where are you going." Rosie asked a bit drowsy from just waking up.

"Well I am going to go face the gym leader." Hunter said.

"Wait can I go too." Rosie said getting quickly dressed.

Hunter was going to answer but when he opened his mouth Rosie was dressed and ready to go. They stepped outside of the Pokémon center and began to walk.

"Hunter I believe it is a good idea to catch more Pokémons before facing a gym leader." Rosie said with a smile.

"Yea you are right we should go and catch some Pokémons." Hunter replied with a smile.

The two went to the forest not to far from Shore city. They were looking together and Hunter saw a Pokémon he went to see what Pokémon it was. It was a Piplup. it was sitting down on a log crying. He had lots of bruises and cuts all over his body. Hunter approached Piplup. Piplup didn't run he just looked up with tears and bruises on his face.

"What is wrong little guy." Hunter said getting on one knee.

"Well some stupid bandit beat me up with his Pokémon and took my berries." Piplup said crying.

"Well here you can have some of my berries since my Haunter does not eat food." Hunter smiled.

Piplup devoured the berries. Hunter laughed seeing how Piplup reminds him of himself when he eats food.

"Well you were hungry I see." Hunter said petting Piplup.

"Yes I was. I am glad you came by." Piplup said hugging Hunter.

"Well let me heal your bruises and cuts but it will sting a bit." Hunter pulled out a potion.

He sprayed it on the cuts and bruises on Piplup's body. Piplup strained a bit but felt a lot better after Hunter finished healing him.

"Well I guess I will get going okay Piplup." Hunter said.

"Ok." Piplup said a bit saddened but Hunter didn't notice.

Hunter began to walk in search of Rosie not knowing where she had disappeared to. After a few moments Hunter realized he was being followed by Piplup.

"Hey little guy are you okay." Hunter said.

"Yea but..." Piplup said shyly.

"Ohh, do you want me to catch you." Hunter said excitedly.

"Yes I would love for you to capture me." Piplup said jumping up and down.

Hunter took a Pokéball and tapped Piplup's head. A red beam came out of the ball and sucked in Piplup. Hunter smiled and put the Pokéball next to the others. Hunter continued searching for Rosie. He heard a scream and it was Rosie's voice so he ran to see what was happening to her. Hunter saw a gang of guys messing with Rosie ripping her clothes off, kicking Turtwig, and destroying her stuff.

"Hey get off of her now you sons of bitches." Hunter yelled starting to become very angry.

"The fuck are you going to do punk hit us. We will leave you laid out like that stupid Turtwig." The gang leader said.

One of the gang members tried to kiss Rosie but she spit in his face and the gang member slapped her. Hunter exploded he dropped his bag. His purple eyes began to turn red. His hair was levitating defying gravity. He had a red arora around him.

"Let her go or I will destroy each and everyone of you." Hunter said his voice a bit more deeper.

"Boys get that snot nose kid." The leader said.

The members were getting metal bats, knives, and metal chains. Hunter pulled out his Katana from the sleeve on his back. The members began to run towards Hunter. One by one they fell to the floor lifeless. Hunter sliced through each of them with ease. The leader was shocked and Rosie stood there shocked as well. Hunter approached the leader.

"Please kid you know I was just kiddi..." Hunter cut the leaders head clean off.

Hunter put the Katana away and fell to the floor unconscious.

"Hunter... Hunter... please wake up." Hunter heard a sweet girly voice say.

He opened his eyes to see Rosie with all her clothes ripped. Hunter hugged her and looked around to see all the gang members dead.

"What happened to all of them did you kill them." Hunter asked.

"No you did." Rosie said a bit shaky.

"I did this. How?" Hunter asked surprised by her answer.

"Yea you did do this. Your eyes turned red your hair was levitating and you had a red arora around you. You pulled out your Katana and killed all of them." Rosie said.

"Well the only thing I remember was the guy slapping you I got angry and blacked out." Hunter said pulling out his Katana and seeing all the blood on it.

Hunter and Rosie went to the Pokémon center and up to their room. They sat down and just stared at the wall for a bit. A long time of silence passed and Hunter decided to speak.

"So I guess my other power is super fast speed with skilled combat moves." Hunter said.

"Yea so now you have to train so you can control it without blacking out and killing everybody." Rosie said.

Hunter just looked at her with a smile. She smiled back but then her smiled disappeared.

"Why did you get so serious, Rosie?" Hunter asked.

"Because I have been thinking. We have been making out, living together, and fighting for each other but you have not made us a couple yet. Don't you love me." Rosie said with a saddened look on her face.

"Rosie I do love you. You know I am not good at all with this relationship love thing. I am very new to this." Hunter said with tears in his eyes feeling stupid for not thinking about her feelings.

"No Hunter, please don't cry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Rosie said hugging him.

"So do you want to be my girlfriend?" Hunter asked.

Rosie looked at him they made eye contact for about a minute or two. Then she kissed him.

"Yes I would love to be your girlfriend." Rosie said with so much joy and a great smile.

It was late so the two went to sleep. Hunter woke up to see Piplup out of his ball.

"Hey little guy what are you doing out of your ball." Hunter asked.

"Well I wanted to sleep with you. If you don't mind." Piplup said a bit embarrassed when he saw a pretty girl next to him.

"Sure little guy come here." Hunter said with his arms wide open.

Piplup ran and happily laid down next to his friend and happily fell asleep. Hunter just watched the two sleep and smiled at how happy he is that his life changed. He had amazing Pokémons and a beautiful girlfriend on his side. He was ready for the Shore City gym tomorrow. Hunter fell asleep happily with that thought in his head for the rest of the night.

**Chapter 4 is complete please leave a comment and any ideas you want me to consider or pm me them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I am trying my best to not have too many grammatical errors. You guys can tell I am revising it more compared to my old fanfiction. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy guys please comment and read my first fanfiction I took it down and put up the first 3 chapters up with less grammar mistakes and a clearer storyline. Comment, pm me any ideas and enjoy.**

**Chapter 5: Aqua badge**

Rosie woke up and saw a little blue Pokémon between her and Hunter. She thought the Pokémon was really cute and apparently Hunter liked him too he was hugging the Pokémon and Rosie thought it was adorable. Rosie was making breakfast.

"Hunter breakfast is almost ready." Rosie said with Turtwig right next to her.

Hunter woke up and got ready for breakfast.

"Hey Rosie how did you sleep." Hunter said hugging her from behind wrapping his arms around her waist. Rosie moaned a bit.

"I sleep g-g-great Hunter." Rosie stuttered a bit.

"Rosie did I hurt you." Hunter said letting go.

"No you got a boner and it felt good." Rosie blushed.

"I am so sorry Rosie." Hunter said embarrassed his cheeks turning red.

"It is normal bae. Don't stress it. I kind of like it to be honest." Rosie said kissing him in the lips.

After a while they ate breakfast and Hunter introduced his new Pokémon to the family. Piplup fitted well. After breakfast they all got ready for Hunter's big match today against the gym leader Cody Tides.

"Hunter are you ready for your big match." Rosie said.

"I think so bae." Hunter said grabbing his girlfriend by the waist.

Hunter has been getting some weird urges since he began dating Rosie. Everytime he touched her or kissed her he would get an erection. Rosie would feel the same way when he touched her she would get very moist in her private region. Hunter tried to ignore his erection.

"Bae lets get going I really want to get that badge." Hunter said a bit excited.

" Ok sexy lets go but all I am saying is that when you win we are celebrating." Rosie said sexually.

"U-umm ok bae no problem." Hunter said a bit nervous.

As Hunter and Rosie made their way to the gym. When they entered the gym Rosie sat in the bleachers since she didn't want to join the league she wanted to be a Pokémon breeder. Hunter walked up to the arena and saw Cody Tides.

"Hi there new comer my name is Cody Tides the gym leader for the Shore city gym. Are you going to be my challenger for today." Cody said.

"Yes I am your challenger for today and my name is Hunter Ryder." Hunter said.

"Ok then this will be a 2 vs 2 Pokémon battle." Cody said pushing a button and the arena turned into a gigantic pool. The bleachers popped up on both sides of the pool filled with people. Lots of girls and guys with Cody Tides posters and signs. Hunter saw his girlfriend cheering for him.

"Ok Hunter are you ready, go Krabby." Cody said.

A red crab looking Pokémon was in the bottom of the pool.

"Can I fight Hunter?" Piplup said standing next to the pool.

"Are you sure you want to do this Piplup?" Hunter asked.

"Yes I am Hunter please." Piplup begged.

"Look at this idiot acting like he can talk to his Pokémon." Cody said while the crowd laughed at him except Rosie.

"Go ahead Piplup show them what you got." Hunter gave him smile.

"I will show him. No one makes fun of you." Piplup said aggressively.

Piplup jumped in the pool and looked at Krabby eager to fight.

"Krabby use Crabhammer." Cody said.

"Piplup I need you to dodge it and use drill peck." Hunter said

Krabby came at full speed and tried to hit Piplup but Piplup swam up. Krabby missed his attack but Piplup kept swimming. He then jump above water level. Everybody looked in awe. Piplup did a swan dive and went straight at Krabby with drill peck. Krabby was hit with a fury of pecks and was knocked unconscious.

"Impressive job kid." Cody said.

Piplup came back to the side of the pool and gave the crowd a bow.

"Can I continue battling Hunter?" Piplup asked.

"You sure Piplup you already had a match and his next Pokémon isn't going to be a walk in the park." Hunter said.

"Are you serious again. What is up with you talking with your Pokémon are you crazy." Cody said the audience laughing at Hunter again.

Rosie got pissed and threw a hotdog at Cody.

"Shut the fuck up asshole." Rosie yelled

"Guards get that crazy bitch out of my gym." Cody said.

"Hey that is my girlfriend let her stay." Hunter yelled.

"Fuck no. Now lets finish this so I can get both of you nutcase out of my fucking gym." Cody said.

Hunter saw his girlfriend getting escorted out of the gym yelling "Hunter is gonna kill you."

Hunter got pissed and his eyes turn red.

"Piplup you ready." Hunter said his voice dropping down a little deeper than usual.

Piplup nodded and his eyes turned red as well.

"Okay now I will show my strongest Pokémon, go Tentacruel." Cody yelled while the crowd cheered.

A giant Pokémon with lots of tentacles was in the gigantic pool. He was dozens of times bigger than Piplup but Piplup showed no fear to the creature in the water. Piplup jumped in the pool and stood there facing Tentacruel.

"Tentacruel do Hydro pump." Cody said.

"Ok Piplup, you are going to do the drill peck on my cue remember the swan dive but for now dodge everything." Hunter said calmly.

Tentacruel blasted water over and over towards Piplup but Piplup dodged them effortlessly. The arena shaked with every hydro pump attack.

"You have to be kidding Tentacruel come on do frustration." Cody said.

Tentacruel used frustration towards Piplup but Piplup swam up and Tentacruel hit the pool wall making the arena shake. Piplup kept swimming up and up. Tentacruel was completely exhausted from this match because of clear lack of training.

"Ok Piplup now drill peck." Hunter said Piplup jumped up to his trainers arm.

"Throw me up." Piplup said.

Hunter threw piplup as high as he could almost hitting the ceiling. Piplup swan dived again while spinning like a spear. He hit Tentacruel with drill peck. Tentacruel fainted due to being exhausted and Piplup's beautiful but deadly drill peck. Piplup was surrounded by a light and he was changing shape. Piplup evolved into Prinplup. The crowd cheered. The arena changed back to a floor instead of a pool. Cody walked towards Hunter with a badge.

"Thank you for a good Pokémon battle Hunter. Here is your Aqua badge." Cody said handing him the badge and shaking his hand.

Cody began to walk away.

"Oh yeah Cody." Hunter said.

Cody turned around to get a knock out punch from Hunter right in front of all of his fans. The crowd cheered and said "Hunter is gonna kill you."

"That is for calling my girlfriend a bitch and for calling us crazy." Hunter said with a smile.

Hunter walked outside of the gym seeing his girlfriend smiling.

"I saw you punch him and I heard the people saying my line." Rosie said giggling.

"He deserved it bae." Hunter laughed giving his girlfriend a kiss.

"So what now Hunter?" Rosie asked.

"Lets go celebrate." Hunter said smiling.

"Yea lets but where at." Rosie asked.

"Your choice." Hunter said.

"Our suite then." Rosie said looking at his pants.

Hunter got her motives. They began walking to the Pokémon suite. They opened the door to their suite. The two sat on the couch and looked at each other. Hunter leaned closer while Rosie closed the gap between them they kissed passionately they bit each others lips and rotated their tongues together. Hunter moved her back a bit and began kissing her neck Rosie shivered and moan while rubbing her hand on his erection. Rosie pushed him back a bit and began kissing and licking his neck. He moaned and began rocking her on his pelvis she began nibbling on his ear. Hunter was throbbing. He pushed her on the couch and unzipped his jacket. Rosie undid her jeans and her bra. Hunter kissed her again and slowly kissed her neck as he made his way to her C36 size breast. Hunter took one and licked around her nipple and then he bit down the grabbed him tight and moan. He sucked on them for a while. Then he licked down her stomach and took of her jeans and panties. He smiled and she looked embarrassed.

"Hunter you sure you want to lick me there." Rosie whispered.

Hunter did not answer her question. He licked her and she moaned. He continued licking her. She grabbed his hair and moaned loudly. He continued this for a while until she was breathless. He stepped back from her love lips having her love juice dripping off his face. Rosie pushed him back on the couch she unzipped his pants and Hunter took them off completely his dick fully erected and ready to go. Rosie pushed him down on the couch she put her mouth on his dick. Hunter gasped for air from the pleasure. She began going up and down on his dick with her mouth. Hunter grabbed her hair and guided her. He was breathing hard. Rosie got up and she sat down on his dick slowly. She moaned when it was all the way in. She jumped up and down on his dick. He grabbed her ass and moaned saying fuck or ohh god. Hunter then put her in Doggy style and began thrusting inside of her grabbing her by her waist. She moaned loudly and he continued thrusting. Hunter pulled her hair and fucked her harder. He wanted this his whole life. Rosie was moaning and thrusting into his dick as well. Hunter lifted her up and sat her on his dresser. He looked at Rosie admiring her body. She smiled at him and Hunter places his dick inside of her. She wrapped her arms around him. The harder he fucked her the harder she held on to him moaning and breathing faster. She scratched his back making him fuck her harder. This continued for a while and she was getting closer to her climax her walls were squeezing Hunter's dick and she came. Hunter laid her down on the bed and continue thrusting into her. Faster and faster he went getting closer to his limit he grabbed her breast and continued thrusting. Rosie came again and after a long time Hunter exploded. He laid next to Rosie breathless and exhausted. He kissed her and fell asleep.

**Wow this is my first lemon for the story sorry for the details my dear friends but feel free to masturbate to this lol. Please comment and read my other fanfiction. Thank you. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys please leave a comment anything can help no B.S please just criticism or whatnot. Also read my other fanfiction. Thank you. **

**Chapter 6: Thanatos**

Hunter woke up to see Rosie's beautiful body naked next to him. He admire the view. Her perfect body and beautiful caramel skin. Her ass was pretty big and those thighs "oh god" he thought to himself. She was perfect for him. Minutes later after admiring her he took a shower and got dressed. Rosie was sleeping so Hunter decided to go for a jog. As he stepped outside of the Pokémon center Hunter noticed it was raining really heavily. It was still dark only being 3 am. Hunter didn't sleep much since the day he heard of his father's death. The rain made it hard to see but he decided to jog anyway. He jogged for about an hour when the rain cleared out. Hunter stopped noticing a forest he has never seen before. He decided to investigate it later when he goes and tells Rosie so that she does not worry. Hunter jogged back to the Pokémon center. He enters the room and sees Rosie outside on the porch.

" Hey Rosie, what are you doing awake." Hunter asked a bit concerned.

" I just couldn't sleep without you holding me. You left and didn't say anything I thought you would never come back. I thought you used me." Rosie said crying.

" Really that is what you think about me. You think that I would fuck you and leave. Well lets put it like this. Since my father passed away I don't really sleep much so to get time moving I jog to release stress but you have the guts to think that I would leave the only girl I have ever actually love. You really fucked up. I don't know if you are the one for me if that is how you are going to think of me. I am out I will see you later." Hunter grabbed his jacket and left the Pokémon center with tears dripping down his face.

"Hunter wait." Rosie said sitting on the floor crying.

Hunter walked for a long time. He had so many emotions going on in his mind. He stopped walking when he saw the forest. Hunter was about to enter but a old man stopped him.

"You sure you want to enter the Forest of Thanatos." The old man asked.

" Yes I do sir. Why do you ask." Hunter said.

" Well all I can say is be careful because in this forest there are rumors of people entering the forest and never returning. Sometimes we can hear the screams of Thanatos victims." The old man said.

" Ok sir I will be careful." Hunter said with a nod not really believing the rumors.

Hunter entered the forest and didn't see anyone in it. Not even a single Pokémon or person. There was an eerie feeling in the area like if there was someone watching him the whole time. Hunter continued walking until he saw a woman in a black dress crying all by herself.

"Excuse me miss, are you alright? " Hunter asked.

" No please sir, my son he is lost somewhere in the forest can you help me find him." The woman said.

" Yes I would be happy to help. What is his name." Hunter asked.

"Oh my goodness thank you. His name is Scott Thompson." The woman said hugging Hunter.

Hunter couldn't tell what was it but when the woman hugged him he got a weird feeling of pure evil. But he brushed it off.

" Lets get going so we can find your son." Hunter said following the woman

He followed her not asking questions or even talking. Hunter was a bit worried because she was walking like she knew where to find her son. Hunter was beginning to feel a bit uneasy as the woman began to slow down her pace. Hunter had the Katana in his back ready for any inconveniences. The woman stopped and turned around.

"Hunter I found him." The woman said.

" Wait how do you know my name and you found Scott where." Hunter said confused.

The woman moved over and there was a tombstone behind her. Hunter looked at it and it said Scott Thompson and that so called kid was nearly 10 years older than Hunter. There was about a dozen tombstone around the area as well. Hunter backed up.

" Who are you and what have you done to these innocent people." Hunter yelled his eyes turning red and his hair levitating. His faded arora not fully red due to Hunter trying to control himself.

"Well my name is Thanatos. Meaning death in greek. I lure men here and kill them. You might ask why I do this. It is because I love to see the fear in their eyes before I finish them off." The woman yelled lunging herself at Hunter.

He tried to control himself. He has never hit a woman in his life. He kept dodging all the moves Thanatos did with her blade. Hunter kept stepping back trying not to get killed.

"Let me kill you Hunter." Thanatos said getting irritated.

Hunter grabbed her and pinned her against a tree. Thanatos dropped the blade. Her eyes gleamed with desire.

" Why do you want to kill me so badly. Shit if you want me to leave I will leave." Hunter said annoyed.

" I am sorry." Thanatos said sexually liking the way he gripped her up.

Hunter began walking away but Thanatos grabbed him.

" Wait Hunter I really like you and I want you to stay with me." Thanatos said holding Hunter's strong arms.

"I can't I have a beautiful woman in my life and I love her." Hunter said pushing Thanatos away from him.

"Fuck her you know you want me." Thanatos said getting really frustrated by Hunter's stubbornness.

Hunter ignored her and walked away Thanatos pulled out a knife and stabbed Hunter in the back. Hunter screamed in pain as he fell to the floor. He began crawling. Hunter then looked up seeing Scott's tombstone in front of him. The tombstone had a gem like the one he saw inside the box that his mother send him a while back. Hunter reached for the stone but he was stabbed again by Thanatos. A second later he touched the stone and blacked out.

_**[Moments later]**_

Hunter opened his eyes automatically remembering where he is. The Distortion world.

"Welcome back chosen one. I have been watching you. You have improved by figuring out some of your powers I see." Giratina said in her angelic voice.

" Yes but am I dead." Hunter asked.

" No Hunter you are not dead. There are stones scattered all over the place that will take you back to me when you touch them." Giratina said.

" Well I have been stabbed a few times will I die." Hunter said a bit saddened about the situation with Rosie.

"Listen Hunter, you and Rosie are meant to be she loves you a lot and what you seem to not understand is that lots of guys walked out on her and never returned. The first man being her father. Rosie has been neglected by a lot of guys who have said they love her and one even took her virginity. That guy left and never came back." Giratina said.

Hunter felt like he had made the biggest mistake in his life for walking out on her like that. He felt disgusted and nauseous.

"Giratina can I go and see her." Hunter begged.

"You will be back in your body now but you will still be in the forest. I also want you to be aware that you are not the only chosen one there is one more I can't reveal his or her identity but you will soon figure that out on your on. Farewell for now Hunter." Giratina said. Hunter blacked out again and felt a surge of pain but then a sigh of relief and repair.

Hunter opened his eyes to see Thanatos face smashed into the tombstone a couple feet away. He stood up to see Rosie crying. He hugged her from the back. Rosie turned around and hugged him tightly crying on his chest.

"I thought you died. I am really sorry for what I said earlier Hunter. I do trust you." Rosie cried.

Hunter sat next to her. He explained to her what Giratina said. Then he looked for the stabs on his back but they were gone. He told her how sorry he was and he didn't know that all those guys did that to her even her own father.

"What is wrong with your eyes Rosie." Hunter said noticing that Rosie's eyes had a sapphire blue color to it instead of a light brown.

"Wait what is wrong with my eyes Hunter." Rosie said with a worried look in her blue eyes.

"Listen Rosie, Giratina told me about someone else also being the chosen one." Hunter smiled.

"What so you are not the only chosen one. How many fucking chosen ones are there." Rosie said irritated.

" There are two." Hunter said still with a smile on his face.

"So who is the other one dammit and why are you smiling so much." Rosie said slowly getting more and more irritated.

"Hey now don't raise your tone at me because you are the second one dumbass." Hunter said laughing and kissing her.

"How do you know." Rosie said confused.

" I know because your eyes are blue." Hunter said.

"Hunter stop joking. Lets go back to the Pokémon center and see then idiot." Rosie was clearly pissed believing that Hunter was making a mockery of him.

Hunter had to run to catch up with Rosie and her fast paced walking. Rosie went into the suite. She headed to the bathroom and look in the mirror. Minutes later Hunter went to the bathroom to see Rosie looking at herself shocked.

" How did this happen bae?" Rosie asked.

"You are the second chosen one." Hunter said proudly standing behind her and holding her by the hips.

"How can I change my eyes back to light brown?" Rosie asked.

Hunter moved closer to her and his voice was a soothing whisper. "Just relax and release all the anger inside of you. Breath in and breath out. In and out."

Rosie did as instructed. She closed her eyes and let Hunter guide her.

"Now open your eyes." Hunter said.

Rosie opened her eyes to see that they were back to normal. She turned around and smiled.

"I am a chosen one as well." Rosie said smiling. Hunter nodded.

" Yes you are bae." Hunter said kissing her soft lips.

Minutes later they sat together and Rosie told Hunter about her killing Thanatos because she believed that he was dead. Hunter then told her about what Giratina said and how tomorrow he wants to head to Missoco city to earn his second badge.

**This is the end of chapter 6. I will be getting help from a friend named Tyrone who will help me with Pokémon battles and my girlfriend Rosie who will help me with storylines and editing. Hopefully my writing and etc gets better. Please comment and read my other fanfiction. Thank you. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there Kinions I changed my name due to the fact that there is a character with my name on subway surfers. But you my fans will still be known as Kinions. Also read my other fanfiction. Note: Forests in this fanfiction are very dangerous so they will be named with words from different languages which I will translate during the story. Thank you. **

**Chapter 7: Sasayaku mystery and Master Sen Yung**

Hunter and Rosie didn't sleep much. When they finally fell asleep it was on the floor where they were sitting talking about being the chosen ones and other topics. Hunter woke up and looked at his jacket, a little upset that it had a few cuts and scratches thanks to Thanatos stabbing him. Rosie woke up and saw Hunter looking at his jacket.

"Hunter I can fix your jacket just give me an hour." Rosie said with a smile.

"You can really. Oh my goodness thanks bae." Hunter kissed her and gave her the jacket.

"Hunter give me that bag and get out of the room. It is a surprise, I will call you when I am done fixing your jacket." Rosie said confidently.

Hunter gave her the kit and left the room. He waited for about an hour and then she called him.

"Hunter you ready." Rosie said sounding really excited.

"Yes Rosie let me see." Hunter said with his eyes ready for the surprise.

"Here it goes." Rosie said revealing the jacket.

The jacket had no holes. They holes were replaced by a logo that said "Hunter is gonna kill you".

"Hunter do you like it?" Rosie asked timidly.

Hunter hugged her and kissed her softly.

"Thank you so much babe I love it." Hunter said putting his jacket on.

_**[ Moments later ]**_

Hunter and Rosie were ready to go to Missoco city, the city of fighting but first they had to make it through The Sasayaku forest. Rosie was a bit afraid because she had heard rumors of people hearing whispers in the forest. Hunter told her to stay close. They held hands and entered the forest.

"Hunter, I am really scared." Rosie said holding Hunter's arm tightly.

"Don't be Rosie, I am here with you and I'll protect you." Hunter said confidently.

There was such a thick atmosphere in the forest. It felt like there were people everywhere. Rosie heard a voice and screamed out of fear.

"What happened Rosie?" Hunter asked surprised.

"Hunter I heard something." Rosie said, her skin turning pale.

"We need to go through Sasayaku cave to get to Missoco city." Hunter said trying to comfort Rosie.

Hunter and Rosie continued walking. Looking for the cave so that they can get out of this place as soon as possible. Rosie thought there was someone following them.

"Hunter there is someone following us." Rosie said and Hunter pulled out his Katana.

"Who's there? Show your self." Hunter demanded.

A little Riolu walked towards Hunter.

"Hi there Hunter." The little Riolu said.

"Hi Riolu, can I help you?" Hunter asked.

"You two are the chosen ones so I need you to follow me." Riolu said skipping away.

Hunter and Rosie followed the little Riolu down the forest still hearing whispers everywhere.

"Hunter where do you think we are going?" Rosie asked.

"I don't know but I don't think he will harm us or wherever he takes us will be dangerous." Hunter said trying to keep Rosie calm but it wasn't working.

Riolu was approaching an abandon mansion. Hunter and Rosie stood behind Riolu. The mansion door opened all by itself. Riolu ran into the mansion. Hunter and Rosie walked in slowly, they saw lots of Pokémons. They saw Blazikens, Blastoises, and many many more Pokémons bowed down in front of Hunter and Rosie. They saw Riolu down the hall of the mansion in front of two Lucario. He was bowing down as well.

"Welcome Chosen ones. You were guided here by Riolu I assume." The female Lucario said.

"What is this place and yes we were guided here by Riolu." Hunter said.

"Well this is the Sasayaku Sanctuary where Pokémons come to train their true power and to understand their origins and those who will protect us from evil like the two of you." The male Lucario said.

"So what exactly do you want us here for." Hunter asked Rosie standing behind him quietly.

"We have something for you Hunter and for you as well Rosie." The male Lucario said.

"What is it that you have for me." Rosie said. Everyone was a bit surprised since she has not spoken the whole time she entered the Sasayaku sanctuary.

"For Hunter we have this." The female Lucario said while a Blaziken brought out a Katana.

The Katana blade was made out of pure silver while the handle was made of pure gold. On the handle, there was a Ruby and a sapphire representing both of the Chosen ones.

"It's so beautiful." Hunter said with excitement.

"For you Rosie we have this." The male Lucario said.

A Dusknoir came out from the back of the Sanctuary with a box. He gave it to Rosie she opened it to see a black gem. She grabbed it and blacked out. Hunter grabbed her before she hit the ground.

_**[ Moments later ]**_

"Welcome Rosie To the Distortion world." Giratina said.

"Hi Giratina, my boyfriend Hunter has talked a lot about his encounters with you." Rosie said with an innocent smile.

"Well I am glad you know about me but you are here because the Pokémon god Arceus wanted our chosen one to have someone he can trust and would love to be by his side. Hunter is strong but he will need someone to help him because saving the world is not the easiest task and you two will make lots of alliances. Definitely lots of enemies but he will need you Rosie. Can you promise me to be by his side no matter how foolish he is, no matter how tough the situation seems to be, and no matter the condition everything seems to be in." Giratina said.

"I promise Giratina. I love Hunter, I really do. But I have a question. Do I have powers as well?" Rosie asked.

"Yes you do have powers but like I told Hunter you have to figure them out on your own. Since you seem like a nice girl I want to give you this. It is for you and Hunter." Giratina said.

Giratina handed Rosie two medallions resembling a Yin Yang symbol. One half was red with a blue sapphire and the other half was blue with a red ruby. Rosie put on the blue one with the red ruby. She felt a warmth within the medallion.

"These medallions have a hidden power that will come in aid when the time is necessary but now you should head back to the sanctuary." Giratina said.

Rosie started to feel dizzy. She sat down on the floor and blacked out.

_**[ 3 hours later ]**_

Hunter had Rosie on the bed inside one of the rooms in the Sanctuary. He has been waiting for a few hours. Rosie opened her eyes.

"Hunter are you there." Rosie whispered.

"Yes I am here my love, are you okay." Hunter said his voice soothing her.

"Bae, I was talking with Giratina and she gave me this for you." Rosie said handing him the red medallion with the blue sapphire.

Hunter put it on and Rosie told him what Giratina told her about the medallions. Rosie and Hunter went to the Lucarios.

"Well we'll see you two are ready to go to Missoco city. We have a shortcut through the back of the Sasayaku Sanctuary." The male Lucario said.

"Also here. This is called the Sanctuary flute. You blow this flute in time of need and we will be at your aid. Farewell my dear chosen ones be careful and good luck with your journey." The female said handing Hunter the Sanctuary flute in a beautiful little box with Pokémon carvings on it.

Hunter and Rosie began walking towards the back of the Sanctuary. Riolu looked at his elders and whispered something. The female Lucario nodded in agreement.

"Hunter may I ask of you a question." The female Lucario said.

"Yes anything, what is it that you need from me." Hunter said.

"Do you mind taking Riolu with you in your adventure. He is our youngest member and he wants to join you." The female Lucario said.

Hunter threw a Pokéball without hesitation and caught Riolu.

"It is my pleasure." Hunter smiled and proceeded walking outside.

Riolu released himself out of the Pokéball and sat on Hunter's shoulder. Riolu was not like any other Riolu. He was not blue and black but white and black he was considered a shiny Pokémon.

"Hunter you don't mind that I don't like to be in my Pokéball right." Riolu asked noticing Turtwig walking next to Rosie.

"No I don't mind Riolu." Hunter said patting Riolu's head playfully.

_**[ Hours later ]**_

Hunter and Rosie entered Missoco city. They went to the Pokémon center to heal their Pokémons and check out a room. As the two entered, Hunter and Riolu laid down and fell asleep immediately. Rosie watched him sleep with Riolu next to him. Haunter was reading a book. Prinplup and Turtwig were watching Television. Rosie took a shower and joined the other Pokémons and watched television until they all fell asleep.

_**[The next morning]**_

Rosie woke up with Prinplup and Turtwig cuddling next to her. She got up and went to the restroom. She saw Hunter and Riolu still sleeping peacefully. Rosie began making breakfast while Hunter woke up and got ready for today.

"Hunter are you awake?" Rosie asked sweetly.

"Yea bae I am ready to go and I want to give you something." Hunter said.

"Bae I made you breakfast and what do you have for me." Rosie said.

Hunter went to the kitchen and saw Rosie in the kitchen cooking. Hunter stood behind her and kissed her neck.

"I wanted to give my old Katana because I want you to be able to defend yourself and train with me at the dojo with Master Sen Yung you are a chosen one after all." Hunter said sweetly.

Hunter gave her the Katana. She kissed him and they sat together and ate breakfast. After that they walked outside of the Pokémon center and strolled toward the dojo.

"Rosie are you ready to train?" Hunter asked.

"Yes, I am Hunter." Rosie smiled confidently.

Hunter and Rosie entered the dojo. The dojo floor was made of a soft material to prevent hard landings and injuries. There were lots of Samurai weapons and Ninja weapons. There was a young man with long black hair and a red karate gear with a black belt. He was sitting in the center of the dojo.

"Welcome, I am Master Sen Yung. I know I am a bit young but trust me I am a worthy master." Sen Yung said.

"We are not saying anything about your youth we came here to train with you Master Sen. We are hoping you are willing to train us." Hunter said respectfully.

"Yes I am willing to train you two. Follow me into the training room with the training dummies, so we can commence." Master Sen Yung said while opening a secret room and Hunter and Rosie followed behind him.

"Well in this room, you two will train with the training dummies for a while and then when you are ready you will train with me." Master Sen Yung said calmly.

Hunter and Rosie picked up some wooden Katanas and began training. The dummies began coming at them and they began slashing through the dummies. They came from all the sides and quickly. Hunter was dodging and slicing through all of them with ease not even breaking a sweat but Rosie was struggling a bit too much, not 100 percent adjusted to her new powers. After about an hour of practice Hunter wasn't even remotely tired unlike Rosie who struggled to catch her breath and had bruises all over from the hour long training.

"Hunter how are you so damn skilled and you didn't even break a sweat." Rosie said gasping for air.

"Well I have been well rounded with martial arts, wrestling, and other fighting style and I am in great shape." Hunter said arrogantly.

"Good job to the two of you. Rosie you may rest you have done well enough for your training. Hunter you and I will fight so pull out your beautiful Katana." Master Sen Yung said with a smile.

"Are you sure you want to fight me Master Sen." Hunter asked a bit confused.

"Yes I do because I have not had a person with such way of dodging and striking with such ease and beauty. So I want to fight you." Master Sen Yung said.

Hunter and Sen Yung went to the main room with a giant circle on the floor. The two stepped onto the platform.

"Hunter are you ready." Sen Yung said.

"Definitely." Hunter said.

Sen Yung pulled out his Katana and so did Hunter. Rosie sat on the floor away from the circle. She watched the two stare at each other. Hunter and Sen Yung ran at each other at a speed so quick it was hard to keep up with the two. The only thing you can hear was the battle sounds and the Katanas hitting each other. Hunter was a good competitor but Sen Yung had the upper hand with a bit more experience. Master Sen Yung hit Hunter's sword so hard it flew out of his hand. Hunter kicked Sen Yung and ran to get it but Sen Yung was a step ahead and stopped him from getting it.

"Hunter you are a great fighter but I want to see you in full rage." Master Sen Yung said.

"I can't Master. I am afraid of what might happen." Hunter said with his voice a bit shaky.

"Yes you can, remember all the bad times you have ever had. Remember all the death and all of the times you have been denied from doing something you always dreamed of. Think about the times you were all by yourself and no one helped you even after you did everything to help everyone else. Let out all the rage." Master Sen Yung said.

"So you want me to think of when my father died. When my mother denied my lifetime dream. Also all the hopeless times I had living alone. Is that all of what I should think about." Hunter said clearly beginning to feel his inner demons wake up from their hibernation.

"Yes, let it all out." Master Sen Yung said.

Rosie watched silently afraid that this was not a good idea but her body was too limp to move. Hunter was being hit with all of these bad thoughts his mind racing to his father's death and back onto his dreams being crushed. He also had so many bad moments hitting him as well. His eyes were turning a blazing red, His hair was levitating, and a red aurora was developing around his body. Master Sen Yung looked at him with a smile and Hunter picked up his Katana. Hunter looked at Master Sen Yung and saw black mist representing evil. Hunter yelled a wicked yell. Running towards Sen Yung with dozens of strikes at incredible speed for a human. You could see the fear in the eyes of Master Sen Yung. Hunter kept striking and Sen Yung tried his best to keep dodging and backing up. Hunter knocked Master Sen Yung's Katana out if his grasp and Sen Yung's back was against the wall. Hunter was about to give him the final blow but stopped an inch from Sen Yung's neck. Hunter was surprised of his actions and dropped the Katana.

"I apologize for my actions Master." Hunter apologized with tears in his eyes.

"Why didn't you kill me." Sen Yung asked surprised.

"Because I felt like you was the killer of my father due to the blinding rage but I know you aren't the killer but before I kill the killer of my father I want to ask him why my father." Hunter said.

Hunter and Master Sen Yung shaked hands.

Hunter and Rosie walked to the Pokémon center and entered their room. Hunter was quiet and Rosie was staring at him. Hunter began speaking about his past believing he should let it all go. Rosie did the same. The two spend the night crying and laughing to the good and bad times in their life.

**Hunter's Pokémon team: Haunter, Prinplup, and Riolu (shiny)**

**Rosie's Pokémon team: Turtwig. **

**Note: This is the end of chapter 7. I am sorry it took me so long to post, I had so many ideas for this chapter. I also have school and work, so am trying my best to do it all. I also want you guys to read my old fanfiction. I am going to continue posting. Please leave a comment because it always helps. Thank you. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyy there I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 7. This chapter will be very interesting. Please comment and read my other fanfiction. Thank you**

**Chapter 8: More of us and the anniversary**

Three weeks has passed since Hunter and Rosie trained with Master Sen Yung. Hunter earned 2 badges the Boulder and Aqua badges. He earned his Boulder badge by defeating Brock which was a bit easy thanks to Prinplup. Rosie's Turtwig evolved into Grotle due to intense training she also caught a Eevee. And now they are in Shock city. The city is huge and filled with people. The streets are crowded the buildings are beautiful and the sights are breath taking. Hunter and Rosie were tired after all the training and non stop traveling so they headed to the Pokémon center to go to sleep.

**_[In the Pokémon center]_**

"Hunter good night my love." Rosie said giving him a kiss.

"Good night bae." Hunter said returning the kiss.

Rosie fell asleep pretty quickly but Hunter stayed up thinking about his anniversary with Rosie being tomorrow and what exactly he should do. Hunter had an idea but fell asleep before he could furthermore think about it.

**_[Distortion world]_**

"Hunter and Rosie welcome back." An angelic voice said.

Hunter already knew it was Giratina. He opened his eyes and stood up noticing Rosie standing next to him.

"Well now that the two of you are here I wanted to tell you something that is in my belief really important. There are more than just you two out there who have powers. There are hundreds out there who have powers just like you not exactly the same powers but they have a few different types of them. Some of them are good, some of them are bad, and some are undercover not trying to get caught in the war of good and evil." Giratina said.

"So me and Hunter aren't the only chosen ones?" Rosie asked.

"The two of you are the only chosen ones but you guys are not the only ones with powers." Giratina said.

"Why are we here then?" Hunter asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that Hunter. Just to make sure that the two of you are aware of the dangers of being the chosen ones. So please be careful out there." Giratina said before Hunter and Rosie woke up.

"Great now we have more people with powers out there some evil and some good. How do we know who to trust." Hunter said a bit pissed.

"Relax Hunter this all happens for a reason." Rosie said while cuddling with Hunter and falling asleep again.

Hunter fell asleep as well.

**_[ the next morning]_**

"Rosie wake up breakfast is ready." Hunter yelled from the kitchen.

Rosie came into the kitchen seeing all the Pokémons and Hunter happily eating at the table. She sat next to Hunter and smiled.

"Happy anniversary babe." Rosie said with an innocent voice.

"Rosie I have plans for today lets go out to dinner and then to a place I know. it's a surprise." Hunter smiled sweetly.

Rosie was so excited that she ate all her food in a blink of an eye, hopped in the shower, and got ready for training. An hour later Rosie and Hunter headed out to train for a while. When they returned from training it was beginning to get dark out. Hunter and Rosie took a shower and began getting ready for their anniversary date.

Hunter wore a black tuxedo with a red outline. While Rosie wore a beautiful white dress with a blue outline. They went to a restaurant in a limo Hunter ordered.

"Hunter this is the best day ever." Rosie said smiling.

"And there is still a surprise to come." Hunter said kissing her forehead.

The two finished eating their food and spoke for a few minutes before heading out. Hunter and Rosie held hands as they walked to the surprised area. It was a marvelous view of trees and a magnificient waterfall. Rosie turned around and looked at Hunter.

"I got you something for you." The two said at the same time.

"You first Rosie." Hunter smiled.

"Well I got you this Hunter." Rosie said giving him a small box with a ring. The gold ring was stunning with a beautiful red ruby. Hunter put it on and smiled.

"I love it Rosie but here I got you this." Hunter said handing her a long box.

Rosie opened it up and saw a necklace with a blue sapphire in the shape of a Crescent moon.

"Let me put it on for you." Hunter said.

Rosie turned around and Hunter put the necklace on her neck.

"it is beautiful babe." Rosie smiled.

The two stood there watching the waterfall. Rosie turned around and kissed Hunter. He kissed her back and she hugged him. She held on to him for a while but Hunter's eyes were distracted by a girl with green eyes like emeralds, white hair, and a white assassin like outfit. She was a beautiful girl. She smiled at Hunter and waved before she vanished. Hunter did not make his confusion noticeable and continued hugging Rosie. Hunter still wondering about what Giratina said about there being more people with powers.

**Note : this is the end for chapter 8 I am sorry it is so short but chapter 7 drained me out a bit and this is a anniversary gift to my beautiful girlfriend who helps me edit and rough draft my fanfiction. Please comment and read my other fanfiction. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there kinions I hope you guys are enjoying this fanfiction. Please leave a review and read my other fanfiction. Thank you. **

**Chapter 9: Mystery**

Hunter and Rosie were training in the Missoco training ground. It was an intense training because Hunter wanted Rosie to be strong and more skilled with the Katana. In the middle of the training Rosie's phone rang and she fetched it and stepped out of the room. Hunter was curious to who it was but shrugged it off and continued his training.

"Hello." Rosie said.

"Hello Rose, I need you to complete an intel mission for us ASAP." The man said.

"Wait like today Sir Dawson." Rosie asked.

"I Did say ASAP Rose, so yes today." Sir Dawson said sternly.

"Alright sir I will leave in an a hour or two." Rosie said hanging up the phone.

Rosie entered the training room and looked at Hunter training. H

"Hunter I have to go home to help my mother move. I will be back in a day or two." Rosie said hating the fact she lied.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Hunter said.

"No I will go alone it is not much to do anyway." Rosie said.

Hunter looked at her a bit suspicious but then realized she would not lie to him or so he thought.

They went back to the Pokémon center and Rosie packed up some clothes. They went to the airport and Rosie took a flight to the Sinnoh region.

"I will be back in 3 days. I love you Hunter." Rosie said.

"Have fun and I love you too." Hunter said before he waved goodbye.

_**[Hours later ]**_

Hunter was walking towards the Pokémon center before he was stopped by Cody Tides.

"Hunter can I talk to you." Cody Tides asked shyly.

"What do you want Cody?" Hunter asked.

"I wanted to say I am sorry for making fun of you and I also wanted to invite you to my birthday party. If you don't mind coming." Cody said a bit excited.

"Yes I will go." Hunter said.

"Thank you Hunter, you are VIP here is a pass." Cody smiled and left.

Hunter entered the Pokémon center and got ready for the party which he was not looking forward going to.

_**[Meanwhile ]**_

After a two hour plane ride, Rosie finally made it to Sinnoh. As she picked up her luggage, Sir Dawson was waiting outside in a limo. Rosie stepped into the limo and sat next to Sir Dawson.

"Pleasure to have you with us Rose." Sir Dawson said.

"Pleasure to be here father." Rosie said with a saddened face.

"Are you alright my child?" Dawson asked his voice a bit concerned.

"Nothing father." Rosie said still upset because she misses Hunter.

"Alright my child. I asked you to come here because we have intel on the infamous organization The Night stalkers. There are rumors of them having a Master ball in their possession and if that is true we are going to break in and take it before they use it to catch a Legendary Pokémon and cause chaos." Dawson said.

"Ok so when do we go and retrieve it sir." James asked. He was a former partner of Rosie until she decided to leave the Secret society.

"Tonight when most of the top Night stalkers members are gone. We will only need to deal with 4 or 5 idiot grunts." Dawson said.

"Where is the Master Ball father?" Rosie asked.

"It is in a safe. The safe is located in the office of the leader of the Night stalkers. We barely have any information of him. We only know that his name is John." Dawson said.

The rest of the drive was fairly quiet. The last thing that was mentioned was that the mission would begin at 9 pm. At nine she was outside the Night stalkers headquarter with her dad and James.

"You ready guys, lets do this." Dawson said.

**_[ Meanwhile ]_**

Hunter was dressed and was making his way to the party that starts at 9pm. He was in front of the huge house with Cody Tides waiting for him with a whole bunch of fan girls all around him.

"Hey Hunter over here." Cody said waving like a lunatic.

"*sigh* I miss her." Hunter said to himself before walking towards Cody.

Hunter walked towards Cody and a whole bunch of people started chanting "Hunter's gonna kill you". Hunter followed Cody into the house with everyone dancing and blasting music. He and Cody were laughing and having a good time. Then Cody saw a gorgeous girl and left Hunter alone with all these girls. They all tried talking to Hunter but he only had Rosie in his mind. After a while, all the girls left him because he ignored them. Hunter went upstairs and then climbed the roof through the attic of the house. He sat on the roof and looked up at the sky remembering the time he sat on the roof and looked at the stars with Rosie. Hunter suddenly heard a noise of someone climbing up as well. It was the girl with white hair from a few days ago who suddenly disappeared.

"Hi there are you okay, you seemed upset." The girl said.

The girl was gorgeous. With green eyes and an assassin like outfit. Her white hair matching her white outfit. She was a girl that most guys would die for.

"I'm fine I just miss someone. Ohh and the name is Hunter by the way." Hunter said.

"Ohh too that's bad. My name is Neo pleasure to meet you." Neo said a bit sarcastically.

Hunter nodded his head and asked Neo if she had powers. At first she didn't answer until she saw the chosen one emblem on his neck. She told him about her powers. Hunter listened the whole time. They talked for a while and Neo began to move closer. Hunter didn't realize, being so stupid when it comes to women affection. Neo leaned in closer after about half an hour of talking and kissed Hunter's lips. Hunter was shocked and he just sat there surprised.

"I am sorry for kissing you." Neo said not regretting her actions.

"Neo you should not have done that. I have a girlfriend." Hunter was pissed and left the party.

On his way to the Pokémon center he had a feeling of someone in trouble. By someone I mean Rosie.

_**[ Meanwhile**_]

Rosie and James were on the roof of the headquarter while the dad went through the rear end.

"Lets go through the air vents and retrieve the ball. After that we can leave." James said making it sound so simple.

Rosie didn't say anything and followed James into the air vents. They sneaked in and took out a few grunts at the halls of the headquarter. As they approached the office a Golbat was flying on duty.

"Grotle use Tackle and then stomp that flying fuck to the ground." Rosie commanded.

Grotle did as he was told. He tackled Golbat on to the wall and then he stomped it unconscious.

Rosie then returned Grotle back to his Pokéball and she proceeded following James. As they approached the main office the lights went out and everything was pitch black. Rosie heard a gunshot and a body drop to the floor. Then Rosie fell down to the floor because she was hit in the back of the head with a gun. When she looked up she saw a tall handsome man with white hair and The Night stalkers uniform.

"Take the girl and tie her up in the room and get rid of the body. I will leave with my escort and the master ball." The white haired man said.

Rosie saw James lifeless body next to her before she blacked out.

When Rosie woke up she was being watched by a fairly large grunt.

"I see you're finally awake princess." The grunt said touching her face.

Rosie spit in the grunts face and the grunt was about to hit her until his hand was cut off. It was Dawson, Rosie's father. The grunt fell on the floor screaming but Dawson ended the yelling with one shot.

"Never touch my daughter." Dawson said.

Dawson was untying Rosie when out of nowhere you hear a gunshot. Dawson fell to the floor and Rosie screamed. It was the man with white hair who shot Dawson. A vicious smile plastered on his face.

"Looks like I never have to worry about you chasing me around anymore. Hi Rosie good luck getting out of here. Ciao." The man with white hair said.

Dawson was dead a shot straight to the head. Rosie didn't know what to do but cry. She was trapped in the room tied up all alone.

_**[ Meanwhile**_]

Hunter ran to the Pokémon center and retrieved his Katana. The sense of danger for Rosie was intense. He looked at his medallion and it was glowing when he touched it he blacked out. Minutes later he woke up in a hallway and he heard crying. Hunter got up and followed the crying to the end of the hall to a room. He opened the room and saw Rosie crying tied up to a chair. Next to her was a man missing his hand with a bullet wound in his forehead and another man with just a bullet wound on his forehead. Hunter went up to her and hugged her. He untied her.

"Are you okay Rosie." Hunter asked.

Rosie didn't talk. She was very pale so he decided to keep the question for later. Hunter grabbed his medallion and Rosie's and put them together. They both blacked out and moments later woke up in their room in the Pokémon center. Hunter picked up Rosie and laid her down on the bed. Rosie was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Hunter sat there and looked out the window wondering what questions he would ask her in the morning.

_**[ The next morning ]**_

Rosie woke up and saw Hunter looking out the window. She didn't say anything. She got up and headed to the bathroom.

"Rosie can you sit down, I have to talk to you." Hunter said sternly.

Rosie sat on the bed and Hunter continued staring out the window. He didn't say anything for a while. After a few minutes of awkward silence Hunter finally spoked.

"So you went to help your mother move." Hunter said harshly.

"No." Rosie whispered.

"Then what was it that you exactly did Rose." Hunter yelled pissed at the fact that the only person he trust lied to him. Rosie was shocked because she has never heard Hunter yell. She turned pale and stood from the bed.

"I am sorry Hunter. I should have told you." Rosie said beginning to cry.

"You're sorry. You're fucking sorry. I am sorry as well." Hunter yelled. He never looked at her. He stared out the window the whole time.

"What are you sorry for?" Rosie asked.

"For trusting you." Hunter said tears going down his face.

"It is not my fault. I tried to get away from that life and have a normal life. I thought I could do that with you. Why are you being such an asshole my father died." Rosie said.

Hunter didn't say anything.

"I love you." Rosie said approaching him.

Hunter walked onto the porch and sat on the railing. Rosie thought he was going to jump but he just sat there for hours until the sunset.

Hunter came in and sat on the bed. Rosie was in the shower sitting on the floor pondering. Everything was just so quiet, so mysterious.

Minutes later Rosie stepped out of the bathroom and saw Hunter in the bed sitting down looking at the floor. Rosie had a vicious smile on her face. She walked towards Hunter graceful. He looked up and saw Rosie in her bathrobe. She pushed him on the bed and smiled pulling off the stash of the robe.

Rosie then dropped the robe on the floor. And crawled on the bed. Rosie removed Hunter's shirt and began kissing his neck. He moaned and grabbed her ass. She licked his neck and nibbled his ear. Hunter gasped sexually grabbing her tighter. They began to kiss passionately rotating their tongues together. Rosie began crawling down to his jeans. She undid the button and pulled down the pulled down his pants and his erection was at hers disposal. She began giving him a hand job. He moaned sexually his breathing increasing, going faster with time. Rosie suddenly stopped and smiled at Hunter.

"You want to be angry, I will give you a reason to be angry." Rosie said.

She licked his dick up and down and all around the tip of his dick. He grabbed her head and made her suck his dick. She flicked her tongue and licked around it while she sucked it. Hunter couldn't help moving her head up and down rapidly. He came and she swallowed not having a choice.

"It doesn't taste that bad." Rosie giggled.

Hunter pushed her back on the bed and removed his pants. He began at her feet and licked his way up to her wet pussy. He licked it rapidly and she grabbed his hair. He licked her and began rotating his tongue in her pussy. He bit her clitorus and she moaned loudly. He moved up her stomach licking it and Rosie gasped. Hunter grabbed her breast and sucked on them and bit them making her scratch his back leaving marks. Rosie pushed him and began giving him a boob job while she sucked his dick. This went on for a few minutes. Rosie wanted him inside of her. She sat on his dick going up and down. Hunter then put her in doggy style and began thrusting rapidly. He smacked her ass and then pulled her hair. She had a strange sensation of someone waiting her but pleasure then took over again. He continued thrusting and then he came and fell on the bed next to her.

"You still have a lot of explaining to do." Hunter said and Rosie nodded.

Rosie took his hand and led him into the bathroom. She told him about everything. Her life with James as her ex. Her father being an agent and not allowing her to have an childhood. As the two took a shower. Neo appeared in the room.

"I am so sorry Rosie but he will be mine soon enough." Neo said smiling.

**Note : this is the end of chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave a review and read my other fanfiction. Thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyy kinions sorry for taking so long between my chapters. I try to post occasionally but school and work has taken over my life. But here is another chapter. Please comment and read my other fanfiction. Thank you. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 10: Wanted**

Rosie and Hunter did not attend Dawson's and James's funeral because secret agents aren't allowed to for some weird reasons.

"Rosie are you alright?" Hunter asked.

"Yes Hunter I am. Yes he was my father but he made me do missions and all this crap that led up to me hating my childhood and now he is dead." Rosie said quietly.

Hunter didn't say anything. He just looked up at the sky and Rosie did the same.

**[Meanwhile in the Night stalkers secret headquarter ]**

"Neo my dear how are you." The white haired man said.

"I am well my friend." Neo said with her usually devilish grin.

"That is good because I have a task for you since clearly I am a bit busy to do them myself." The white haired man said.

He threw two pictures on the table. The pictures said "Wanted for 1,000,000". One was a picture of Hunter and the other a picture of Rosie.

"I want you to kill them. If you do so successfully you will be awarded a million dollars for each of the dead bodies you bring me." The white haired man said nonchalantly.

Neo did not say anything. She stared at the poster of Hunter and her desire for his body began to kick in. When she looked at Rosie she began to get furious. To know that the man she wants is in Rosie's hands. Neo left the headquarter and began walking.

Minutes later Neo was on top of the roof staring at the night sky. She thought about her role in life. She wasn't good nor evil. The only thing that motivated her to do something was her greed for money. Her greed for money began when her parents died and she lived alone in the streets. She would use her powers to rob banks and cause all types of trouble. Neo gained her powers one night after dreaming with a weird creature named Giratina and now she is still thinking about what side she should join. So far evil is the one giving her great money, so this is the side she is choosing for now.

**[Meanwhile ]**

"Hunter I want the murderer of my father dead. I want to kill him. I want to see him beg me for mercy." Rosie said with anger making her eyes blue.

"I understand bae but calm down, I am here for you." Hunter said holding Rosie's hand.

Rosie didn't know what to say. She lied to her boyfriend and regardless of everything he is still there with her still supporting her.

"I love you Hunter. Thank you for being with me even though I lied to you and I am sorry." Rosie cried into Hunter's chest.

"It's alright Rosie I understand life isn't easy but I made a promise to be here for you and I love you , so here I am." Hunter said hugging her.

Neo watched from a distance. Neo hated Rosie. Despised her for being with Hunter but she needed to wait to isolate Rosie to go for the kill.

**[ Later that night]**

"Hunter I am going for a walk to clear my mind, okay." Rosie said.

"Be careful Rosie. If anything give me a call." Hunter said smiling.

Rosie left the Pokémon center. Outside was dark and a bit Foggy but Rosie did not mind. The fog helped make her tears unnoticeable. Rosie walked for a bit feeling the weird sensation of someone watching her. The same way she felt the last time she made love to Hunter. Rosie tried to ignore it but heard a branch snap and turned around.

"Who is there? Reveal yourself." Rosie demanded.

There was no answer for a while and Rosie began to get a bit worried.

"Come out, NOW!" Rosie yelled.

"No need to yell dumbass." A girl with white hair said jumping from behind the bushes.

Rosie stumbled back frightened.

"What are you doing following me?" Rosie asked.

"Oh, I just came to kill you." Neo said lunging forward to Rosie with ferocious eyes.

The girl's green eyes flashed as she punched Rosie in the face. Rosie falls back but recovers quickly.

"You should say your goodbyes now because you aren't going to live when I'm done with you." The white haired girl said.

Rosie panics and pulls out her phone and tries to call Hunter. Before she can finish dialing his number, Neo thrust her fist forward creating a force of wind that caused Rosie's phone to fly into the air. The white haired girl then raised her arm into the air and swiped it downward diagonally. A gust of wind passes the phone and cuts it in half.

"How the hell did you do that." said Rosie now in shock of Neo's power.

Rosie took her katana out and charged towards Neo. She swung the weapon repeatedly at Neo but missed every attack.

"Hah, that's all you got? How can he be with someone as weak as you." Neo said then kicking Rosie in the stomach.

"If you are gone then I'll get what I want." Neo stated, after slapping Rosie twice.

Rosie leaned her head back then quickly leaned forward, colliding her head with Neo's. Neo stumbled back and Rosie attempted to slice her with the katana. Neo jumped back, dodging the attack. Then followed up by shooting a large force of wind at Rosie. Rosie landed perfectly on top of a tree.

"*exhales* Time to show how much my training paid off." Rosie said holding her sword in both hands.

Rosie ran down the tree. As she reached the ground, her eyes turned a sapphire blue. Rosie dashes past Neo so fast that Neo didn't even see her. Rosie began to run around Neo, constantly kicking up dust as she ran every lap around her.

"The hell are you doing *coughs*?!" Neo said as the dust started to make its way into her lungs.

Rosie ignored Neo's indirect plea for mercy and dragged out her katana on the ground. After running a few laps around the girl, Rosie's katana became engulfed in flames. Neo spun around and used her powers to blow the dust away.

"Where did she go?" Neo whispered to herself, now ready to end this battle.

"Up here you stupid bitch!" said Rosie.

Neo turned around quickly, only to find no one in her presence until she glanced upward towards the sky. Rosie was suddenly diving from the sky to the ground where Neo was standing. Neo jumped out of the way dodging Rosie, who crash landed to the ground. Thinking that she was safe, Neo did not notice the waves of fire that were hurling towards her. She then gets covered by the flames. Rosie stood up and began to walk over to Neo, as her eyes were full of rage. Neo spun around a couple of times trying to tame the flames that engulfed her. She took off her flaming hoodie and tossed it at Rosie. Rosie attempted to cut the hoodie in half but Neo shoot another wind blast at the her, which made the flames rise and lean towards Rosie

"Hah, how does it feel to taste your own fire?! Once you die, I'll have my bounty and Hunter." Neo said with a devilish smile.

"The fire...it feels so warm and cozy. I know what I must do." said the katana wielding girl as she harnessed the flames into her sword.

Her sword and arm became completely engulfed in flames. Rosie began to slowly walk towards Neo, who started to cautiously step back each time Rosie took a step forward.

"This ends here with your pitiful life." Rosie said cold heartedly as she raised her sword into the thick murky air.

"Rosie!" cried a familiar voice.

"Hunter?!" said the two girls in harmony.

Rosie turned to see her handsome lover running towards her. Before Hunter is able to clearly see what was going on, a mini tornado appears out of nowhere in front of Rosie. After 30 seconds of devastatingly strong winds, the tornado mysteriously disappears.

"Rosie, are you alright?!" said her worried lover.

"Yes Hunter I just have to beat this..." Rosie said, now noticing that Neo had vanished and drifted into the wind.

"She was just here a moment ago?" Rosie claimed in confusion.

"Who were you fighting?" Hunter asked, now curious of who can create a tornado in the matter of seconds.

"I don't know her name but she has that white hoodie" Rosie points over to the white hoodie that was blown onto the branch of a nearby tree.

Hunter walked over towards the tree. Jumping up, he reached for the slightly burned jacket.

"This is Neo's..." Hunter stated in a neutral tone.

"Well whoever's hoodie it was, next time i'm going to burn more than a piece of her clothing." Rosie said with a conniving grin.

"No you're not." Hunter exclaimed.

"Why not? Does she mean something to you? Anyways if you haven't noticed, she tried to fucking kill me. She wanted to get rid of me like I never existed, just to have you all for her takings." Rosie said with anger.

"No she doesn't mean something to me, she is a stranger... that I met when you went away on the mission." Hunter stated quietly.

"Oh, so how did you meet her?" Rosie asked intrigued.

"Well she approached me when I was staring at the stars one night. She doesn't seem like she means any harm." Hunter said quietly.

"Does not mean any harm?! Are you fucking delusional? I would've been a dead body right now and she would've been celebrating her win. What the hell do you mean no harm?!" Rosie yelled, which made her voice echo through the woods and make the trees shake.

"Okay babe, im sorry I was just saying..." Hunter suddenly stopped talking. He noticed a shadow hopping from tree to tree until it got to the branch hanging over Rosie's head.

"Babe are you okay?" Rosie asked worried.

Hunter signaled rosie to be quiet. He slowly pulled out his katana, now wielding it in both hands. He crept towards Rosie, grabbing her and removing her from under the tree. He placed her behind him. She watched as he walked towards the shadow. The mysterious figure then jumped out of the tree, landing face to face with Hunter's katana. Rosie jumped back but Hunter stood still, staring into the eyes of this creature. It was wearing a cape with a hood, covering it's identity.

"I see you don't get startled easily like your friend back there." The mysterious shadow said with a deep voice.

"Who are you and why are you watching us." Hunter said sternly.

"Well what fun would it be if i revealed my name to you?" The figure said.

"It'll allow me to know the name of my opponent." Hunter stated.

"Now, now. Don't you get ahead of yourself. I'm not here for a battle with my merchandise. " The figure stated confidently.

"What in the hell are you stammering about?" Hunter said fiercely.

"Your capture along with your friends is a huge profit. I plan to get that well deserved reward for the simple death of two useless people."

"There wont be any killing..." Hunter was then cut off by the disappearing of the dark figure.

"Wait...where did he go?" Hunter said confused.

"I don't know." Rosie said terrified.

"Well let's head home babe" Hunter said trying to console his frightened girlfriend.

Moments later they arrived to the Pokémon center and headed towards their room. They stood in front of the room with blood on the door saying "Your souls are mine". Hunter looked down the hall to see the shadow figure smile and disappear. Hunter entered the room and began packing up his and Rosie's clothes and headed out. Rosie waited outside of the Pokémon center looking around afraid of someone trying to kill her.

"Hey Rosie, are you alright." Hunter said quietly.

Rosie nodded, too afraid to speak. Riolu was sitting on Hunter's shoulder.

"Is everything okay boss." Riolu said a bit confused about all the events occurring to Hunter and Rosie.

"Yea, we just have a few people trying to kill us for some money that they are being guaranteed." Hunter said with no emotions.

Riolu didn't say anything and they began to walk towards Amber city.

**[Meanwhile ]**

Neo stood on a tree watching Rosie and Hunter walking towards Amber city.

"I will kill you Rosie so that I can share my riches with the love of my life, Hunter." Neo said nonchalantly.

The hooded figure stood on top of the Pokémon center's roof watching Hunter and Rosie walking in the distance.

"The two of you are my next victims I will get that money." The figure said.

He dropped the bloody knife and disappear like smoke. On the roof next to the bloody knife was nurse Joy. She was bloody and had stabbed wounds all over with a note.

_**"The Legion is coming."**_

**Note: this is the end of chapter 10. Thanks to my girlfriend and my friend and fellow fanfiction writer Shinjitsu Isamu look him up please. Also please leave a review and read my other fanfiction. Thank you. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey my Kinions. I just wanted to tell you that you guys can always pm me or can kik me gio_dgreat. I love ideas from fans and newcomers. Please read my other fanfiction and enjoy. Leave a review as well. Thank you. **

**Chapter 11:**

"-DEAD END-", A sign read outside of Amber city. Hunter watched upon the burning city. Everything was destroyed with no sign of life. Hunter and Rosie entered the city slowly, holding each others hand. There was burning houses, clothes, cars, and destroyed buildings. One building caught Hunter's attention. The building had the statement "The Legion" written in blood. Rosie looked at it in shock.

"Hunter I am really scared. I feel like there is someone watching us." Rosie said quietly.

"We are going to be fine." Hunter said.

They continued walking through the city. After a few minutes he could have sworn he saw shadows jumping across the buildings. After a few moments, Hunter saw a shadow on a roof.

"Rosie." Hunter said quietly.

"Yes Hunter." Rosie said.

"Get the fuck out now! Just run and don't look back. They are watching us and they look tougher than what I expected." Hunter whispered.

"No, I am staying to help." Rosie said.

"I said you're going to run, so shut up and go. I will see you soon." Hunter yelled.

Rosie ran and looked back with tears running down her face and said "I love you. Be careful."

Hunter stood in the middle of the battlefield. He pulled out his Katana and stood staring at the shadow that was on the roof of a burning building. Time stopped as he stared at the shadow. The air seem thick and it was getting difficult to breathe. Hunter saw 3 more figures pop up from behind the shadow figure. They all jumped down and surrounded Hunter. Four hooded men with swords smiled at their next prey, Hunter.

"We are part of The Legion and we are in search of the chosen ones to receive the million dollar bounties." One of the figures said.

"I don't give a fuck about who you guys are." Hunter said with his eyes going from purple to red.

"Well, you will give a fuck now." The shadow said running towards him.

_(There are 4 figures going against Hunter. They will be named figure 1, figure 2, figure 3, and figure 4.)_

*Figure 1 ran towards Hunter, with his sword ready to kill. Hunter jumped in the air and kicked figure 1 back. Figure 2 and 3 came running at Hunter, with incredible speed. Before they hit him, they disappeared. Hunter looked around to only see figure 1 getting up and the other 3 figures gone. Figure 1 smiled and stepped back. Figure 2, 3 and 4 came out of nowhere, all hitting Hunter from different angles. Hunter got up, took off his jacket and spit out blood.

"Is that all you got." Hunter smiled with blood gushing through his teeth and out of his mouth.

Hunter ran towards figure 3 and his body started to spark with electricity running down his arms and Katana. Figure 3 smiled and smoke rose from the floor and when Hunter slashed through the smoke figure 3 was gone. He appeared behind Hunter and kicked him in the face. Hunter hit the wall of the building and fell onto the floor. Hunter began to crawl towards figure 1 and saw him laughing. Hunter was getting angrier as the figures mocked him. Hunter punched the floor and noticed that a crack formed and the crack was heading towards figure one. Hunter flicked his wrist up and a pillar of stones hit figure 1 straight up into the air. Figure 1 hit the ground with a thud, not dead yet. The 3 other figures came and surrounded him. They were about to finish Hunter off until chunks of stone were thrown at them and the figures were knocked down. Hunter looked up to see a guy with a rogue outfit running towards Hunter.

"Are you alright?" The rogue asked.

Hunter couldn't talk from the pain, surging through his body. The rogue moved him out of harms way. The figures ran at the rogue guy. He did a hand gesture and a pillar rose from under him. The figures began running up the pillar and the rouge began running down. Figure 4 came towards him and the rogue guy did another hand gesture making a stone spear come out of the pillar and stab figure 4. Figure 4 turned into ashes and his gear fell to the ground. Figure 2 and 3 jumped off the pillar with the rogue guy right behind them. The rouge guy pulled out a revolver a shot figure 2 and 3 in the head they both turned into ashes just like figure 4. Figure 1 came from behind the rogue guy and was about to stab him but a Katana engulfed in flames went right through his neck. Figure 1 turned into ashes as well as the sword fell onto the ground. Rosie picked up her sword and walked towards Hunter.*

"Hunter are you alright." Rosie said worried.

"I see you have new powers." Hunter said trying to smile.

"I learned them while fighting Neo." Rosie said.

The rogue approached them and Rosie was ready to fight if he was an enemy.

"Easy young lady, I am not foe." The rogue said.

"Then, who are you?" Rosie asked.

"My name is Tyler Kinamu and I am assuming you are Rosie and Hunter, the wanted." Tyler said.

"What do you mean?" Rosie said confused.

"You two have a million dollar bounty each and everyone wants to kill you but no worries I am an allie." Tyler said.

"How do we know that?" Rosie asked.

"I just saved Hunter from death." Tyler smiled.

"Alright, so are you going to travel with us?" Rosie asked.

"Sure, if you want." Tyler said with a shrug.

"Well, the question is do you want to come with us, not if I want you to come" Rosie said with an attitude.

"I said sure, didn't I?" Tyler said getting irritated quickly.

"Would you two calm down dammit." Hunter yelled.

Rosie and Tyler stood there quietly.

"Why are you guys being so childish?" Hunter said slightly frustrated.

"First of all, we weren't acting childish. You just have a short temper and your friend here has an attitude problem." Tyler said arrogantly.

"Look asshole, just because you saved my boyfriend's life doesn't mean I'm going to consecrate you. I'm glad you saved his life but I doubt your superiority." Rosie said irritated.

"What the fuck! Can you two just stop arguing over dumb shit and get along or just don't talk to each other at all." Hunter yelled.

"We weren't arguing. I just don't believe we should trust him but go ahead and trust the stranger Hunter." Rosie said sarcastically.

"Wow, you are annoying. I know that I won't be liking you. So there won't be any reason for you to be insecure Hunter." Tyler said with a grin on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Hunter said confused and tired of people being indirect.

"I mean, there won't be any reason for you to feel suspicious between me and that girl you call Rosie. I doubt I would be willing to date her, even though she is really fucking hot." Tyler said while staring at Rosie and ended his statement with a wink.

"Why would I ever cheat on my sexy boyfriends for an atrocious being like you? I rather..." Rosie started saying but then was cut off by Hunter.

"Okay, now you are getting on my bad side." Hunter said getting up and stepping towards Tyler.

Hunter gripped Tyler by his shirt. Hunter's grip continued getting tighter, until he saw Tyler gasping for air.

"Now, I'm going to loosen my grip and when I do, you are going to repeat what you said." Hunter said viciously.

Hunter loosened his grip as he promised. As he did so, Tyler gasped for air.

"Did I stutter because I don't believe I did. I said your girlfriend is really hot and I don't mind fucking her in your bed." Tyler said while panting and ended his remark by spitting on Hunter's face.

Hunter tightened his grip once again.

"Now you're going to get it you son of a bitch." Hunter said grinding his teeth.

His grip got tighter and Tyler was clawing at Hunter's hands, trying to make him let go. Tyler then opened his mouth and tried to say something but Hunter didn't care. He just wanted him dead. Tyler's heartbeat then slowed down and suddenly stopped. Hunter threw him on the ground and noticed a dagger stabbed in Tyler's back. It contained some type of poison that would be released once it was injected into it's prey.

"Hunter, he was trying to tell you..." Rosie said and then got interrupted.

"Yeah. I know" Hunter said while looking at the suspicious trail of footprints.

Hunter began following the trail.

"What are you doing?" Rosie said scared.

Hunter ignored her and continued. Suddenly the trail disappeared and a figure appeared out of no where.

"I see you finally came home to your death". The figure said.

Rosie was staring from a distance, as though she was frozen in time.

The figure walked up to Hunter with a small dagger in his hand. Hunter was hypnotized from the figure's chain around it's neck. Hunter gasped as the dagger was jammed into his rib cage. The figure disappeared as Hunter fell to ground.

Rosie came running towards her harmed boyfriend. She pulled the dagger out and applied pressure to his wound.

"Rosie, come my dear". A voice said. Rosie realized that the voice was familiar.

"It is you again." Hunter said.

"Yes kid, it's me again." The shadow figure said.

"Can you tell me your name now?" Hunter asked.

"My name is Kenta and I am the leader of The Legion." Kenta grinned.

"So you send those rodents to kill me." Hunter said.

"Yes, because the Night stalkers are giving out a million dollars for each of you dead." Kenta said.

Hunter just watched Kenta. While Rosie just stood there frozen in place. The sounds of footsteps approached them. It was Neo walking towards Kenta and whispered something into his ear. Kenta disintegrated into thin air.

"What are you doing here Neo?" Hunter asked.

"I came to tell you that you and that bitch over there are wanted people. So be careful Hunter. I hope you die Rosie." Neo smiled and waved before she too disappeared.

"So, there will be people coming to kill us..." Rosie said quietly.

"I guess so, but I'm not scared of a little rough housing when my life is on the line and you shouldn't be either" Hunter said confidently but never staring at Rosie.

"But what if... what if I'm too weak". Rosie said while looking at the ground.

Hunter approached her and with his hand, he raised her head up. Now with full eye contact, Hunter stared at Rosie and into her soul.

"You? Weak? You must be kidding. I know you aren't, so you're going to fight till the death for your life. If you want it that badly, you'll fight for it." Hunter said sternly.

"Okay, I guess let's do this." Rosie said nervously.

"Yeah but don't worry, I will always be here by your side to protect you." Hunter said.

Rosie then ran in for a hug. Grasping tightly onto Hunter.

"I love you." Rosie said delightfully.

"I love you too babe and you know that." Hunter said grabbing hold of Rosie as she hugged him and then he kissed her on the forehead.

Hunter and Rosie began heading out of the burning city, making their way onto New Haven. A place where it is rumored to have people with all sorts of powers. Hunter and Rosie didn't know if they are friend or foe but a risk had to be taken.

**[ Meanwhile in the Night stalkers headquarter]**

"Neo did you bring Kenta to me?" The white haired man asked.

"Yes John, I brought Kenta with me." Neo said.

Kenta and Neo stood across from John.

"What do you want from me now?" Kenta said, speaking out of term.

"Now, now. Kenta you should know how I feel about people speaking without permission" John said approaching Kenta with something enclosed in his hand.

"Neo, you know what to do." John said with grin.

Neo nodded her head in confirmation. She then tied Kenta's hands behind his back and led him to a chair in a creepy room that was illuminated by one bulb hanging from the ceiling. Neo then strapped him to the chair and signaled John to come in.

"Good job." John said while coming towards Kenta.

"What are you going to do to me now? Not like it'll work anyhow. You're just such a weak demented bastard." Kenta said with a fiery look in his eyes.

"I'm tired of your attitude mister." John said staring at his prisoner. He began to walk around the chair. John stopped when he was facing Kenta's back and placed his hand on Kenta's shoulder.

"Are you ready?" John said admiring his superiority.

"Ready for what?" Kenta said while looking at the floor.

John then told Neo to leave the room. John walked toward a wall and clicked some buttons on to a panel and pulled out a sword. John heard a scream. When he turned around Kenta was gone and a message was written in blood saying "your death is soon to come". Next to the message was a grunt. John sat down and drank whiskey.

"Kenta my dear friend. One day your soul will be mine." John laughed sadistically.

**Note: this is the end of chapter 11. Please leave a review and read my other fanfiction. If you would like to speak to me for ideas or OC characters pm me or kik me gio_dgreat. These chapter was written by me and my girlfriend.**


	12. Message to all readers

Message to all readers,

Announcement and apology.

I know I haven't posted any chapters in about a week or so and I am sincerely sincerely sorry and I will be posting more chapters on both of my fanfictions so do not worry about that. Also I plan to try to contact some of my fans I want you guys to PM me or kik me gio_dgreat. Feel free to ask questions or give me ideas because I have to do some character development I also have to create powers for the characters. There is a lot that goes along with these characters for example I have feelings and emotions relationships. And any help I can get and really really really really help. So this week I have a four day weekend from school thanks to election day and something to do that's going on on Monday. And I plan to try to write about maybe 2 chapters for each fanfictions it's not a promise but since I had days off I can most likely do that since you see that I usually post on the weekends. Please leave a review PM me or kik me either of those read my other fanfiction it's not the best friend fiction because it was my first fanfiction but it's a really good one if any of you got any questions about my first fanfiction and even though they say that they're gone the one that you guys really like a lot of people have reviewed that is not my first fanfiction that is my second one my first fanfiction I took it down and I put it back up after editing most of the grammar I still haven't posted about 7 chapters from that one. So if you have any questions like I repeat PM me or kicking me leave a review you know I can always p.m. You anything I like to connect to my fans I previously half answer my other fanfiction I even have the phone numbers you know I'm not a creep not at all you know how we can text back and for you want me to read your fan fictions I'll read them just you know put your name up there hey remind fanfiction you know I like you as well but whatever I'll read it and that's pretty much it for now I'm sorry that I haven't posted anything in awhile I've been planning opposed but its just its been very hectic of a week and I've been very down very irritated and frustrated you know I don't need to put my business out there but I've been going to a lot of school work relationship if its a lot you know it's a lot so I don't really want to get in too much into that but if anything like I said I repeat again PM me or kik me. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the four day weekend and enjoy my beautiful fanfiction.

Sincerely,

Dalwin Paulino aka Prince Dgreat.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey my Kinions. I just wanted to tell you that you guys can always pm me or can kik me gio_dgreat. I love ideas from fans and newcomers. Please read my other fanfiction and enjoy. Leave a review as well. Thank you.**_

_**Chapter 13: New Haven**_

Hunter and Rosie were almost at New Haven. They read a sign saying " Beware of the witches". Hunter laughed at the sign.

"What are you laughing at?" an old man said.

"The sign, sir." Hunter said.

"Well you should not laugh because that area about a mile from here has creatures with powers and they look just like me and you." The old man said.

Hunter and Rosie looked at each other and winked. Hunter's arm was sparking with electricity while Rosie's arm was devoured by flames. The old man freaked out and ran. Rosie and Hunter continued to New Haven laughing. They walked for about an hour until they saw a couple of people training. They were using all types of powers some guys were practicing with rocks lifting them up and throwing them at each other. Some guys were in a lake making waves and levitating water balls. There were people everywhere using elements.

"So there are more, Hunter?" Rosie asked.

"Yes but we can't say we are the chosen ones. Lets try to fit in and not get killed." Hunter said.

Rosie nodded and they entered New Haven.

Some guys in rogue outfits came up to them and stopped them.

"You two come here." One of the rogue warriors said.

"What is your reason to come here?" The other warrior said.

"Well my name is Hunter and this is my girlfriend Rosie. We came here to train with you guys and learn how to properly use our powers." Hunter said.

"Alright, we will give you a key to your room and training for you two will begin tomorrow." The first rogue warrior said.

Rosie and Hunter followed the warriors into a building. They were registered to a machine and then given a room key. Hunter and Rosie went into their room and unpacked their belongings and sat on the bed.

"Bae, I am scared because everyone is trying to kill us. How do we know who to trust." Rosie whispered.

"Just relax and train with these people. We will get stronger and we will be able to defend ourselves." Hunter said hugging her.

Rosie nodded still unsure and laid down on the bed. Hunter laid down next to her and fell asleep.

[ the next day]

Hunter and Rosie woke up to the sound of a loud alarm. They went outside and saw maybe 200 hundred teens and kids in 2 lines preparing themselves to train. A man came in between the two lines.

" I want 2 lines one for the females and one for the males, Now." He commanded.

Everyone did as told. Even Rosie and Hunter.

" Now you guys know the drill, 3 hours of training and then you can do whatever you please. You guys can go eat, sleep, continue training, or even have sex. I don't give a fuck but you better train first, got it. Also for whoever is new to New Haven, my name is George Mason and I am the director of this shit hole. So get going with the training." George said walking away.

The two lines went to opposite sides of New Haven preparing to train against each other.

_**(Rosie)**_

Rosie walked with the girls as they found a spot to train. A girl stood on a tree stump and began talking.

"Alright girls we are going to have a free for all. The last girl standing wins for the championship. So the faster we do this the faster we can relax." The girl said.

All the girls began charging at each other. Rosie stood in place and watched as some of the girls eliminated each other. The girl that was previously on the tree stump was eliminating all the girls that came towards her. In a few minutes, the only girl left was the girl who stood on the stump.

"I know there is still one more girl that I have not beaten yet. I can still feel your power so come out and fight me." The girl yelled.

Rosie began walking from behind the tree. The girl smiled.

"Ohh fresh meat. What is your name?" The girl smiled.

"Rosie." Rosie said nervous.

"Welcome Rosie my name is Emily and you will fight me." Emily said running towards Rosie.

Rosie threw a fireball at Emily but she threw a water ball to counter it. Emily pulled out a sword and Rosie pulled out her Katana. They both stood there blade to blade. Rosie engulfed her sword and her right arm in flames. Emily jumped back not sure what to expect from Rosie. Rosie smiled and stomped the ground and a crack formed. It began heading towards Emily. When the crack reached her, a huge pillar arose from the ground taking Emily about a hundred feet up in the sky. Rosie ran up the pillar while all the girls watched in awe. Emily got up and saw Rosie running up towards her. Emily did a hand gesture and then slammed her fist on the pillar. Water began shooting out of the sides of the pillar missing Rosie by merely inches. Emily jumped off the pillar towards Rosie with a punch. Rosie fell off and landed on the ground. Emily approached her and began trying to slice Rosie with her sword but Rosie kept rolling out of the way. Emily getting irritated, jumped on Rosie and began punching her. Rosie rolled on top of Emily and began punching her. After a few seconds of punching each other Rosie got up and her eyes were turning blue. Emily picked up her sword and threw it at Rosie. It cut a line on her face. Rosie felt the blood stream down her face, the warmth of her own blood angered her. Rosie began making hand gestures and rocks began to float up and she would lunge them towards Emily. She tried to dodge them the best she could and so did the girls spectating the fight. Emily made a few spears out of water and began throwing them towards Rosie. As soon as they got close to hitting Rosie the water would freeze into ice and changed their location towards Emily cutting off part of her clothes and leaving cuts all over her body. Rosie dropped her Katana ran towards Emily and punched her in the stomach. Emily flew across the field and hit a tree. Rosie walked up to Emily seeing her nearly unconscious and extended her hand.

"Good fight." Rosie said with a comforting smile.

"Thank you." Emily said taking the hand and giving a girl a weird gesture.

A girl ran towards them with a championship belt.

"Here is your new champ, Rosie!" Emily said while the rest of the girls cheered.

Rosie bowed and took the championship.

"Hey, Rosie want to hang out and watch the boys fight." Emily blushed.

"Yea sure but why are you blushing?" Rosie asked.

"Well there is this guy named Rex. He is super strong, still undefeated and I really have a crush on him. I am just too shy to speak to him and he really doesn't interact with anyone." Emily said looking at the ground.

"You shouldn't be shy. Today you will talk to him after training or I am going to kick your ass again." Rosie said smiling.

"Ok gosh." Emily laughed.

The girls went towards the boy side of New Haven and sat on the sidelines. A guy stood in front of all the boys and began speaking.

"Well it looks like we have an audience of gorgeous girls watching, so lets impress them." The guy said while the boys whistled and cheered.

"Emily, who is Rex?" Rosie asked.

Emily pointed at a guy with a jean vest, military pants, military boots and long black hair.

"Ohh he looks like a cool guy." Rosie said.

Emily smiled blushing as she stared at Rex.

"Where are you Hunter?" Rosie mumbled to herself.

"Who is Hunter?" Emily asked.

"He is my boyfriend and there he goes sitting on top of a tree a few feet away from Rex." Rosie smiled.

"Oh he is cute." Emily smiled.

Rosie looked at her oddly but didn't say anything.

_**(Hunter)**_

Hunter stared at Rex feeling a strange amount of power and still listening to the guy still talking. Hunter looked up to see Rosie talking with a girl. The girl had long black hair in a ponytail, pink eyes, a leather jacket, black tank top, blue skinny jeans, and a pair of black converses.

"Well each guy need to pick his opponent and began to fight. You will fight until one of you give up or is knocked unconscious." The guy said as everyone began to pick a partner.

The only two people without opponents were Rex and Hunter. Hunter jumped out of the tree he was sitting on. Everyone looked at Hunter and Rex, being the only two guys without opponents.

"Good luck fresh meat." A blonde hair kid said.

An alarm rang meaning there was an hour and a half of training left. All the guys took their positions and began charging at each other. Hunter and Rex looked at each other and Rex began to speak.

"You seem like a strong opponent I can feel your power but are you strong enough to defeat me." Rex said with a small smile.

Hunter did not say anything all he did was blink and crack his knuckles.

"You sure you want to go against me Hunter? I will let you think about it." Rex said nonchalantly.

Hunter ran at Rex and punched him in the face. Rex flew a few feet back and got up. Rex took of his vest and wiped the blood off of his mouth. Rex smiled sadistically. Hunter stayed put and waited for Rex to make a move. Some of the boys stopped fighting just to watch Rex and Hunter fight.

"I don't think you are ready to fight me kid." Rex said picking up his jacket.

Hunter did a hand gesture and a wall of stones lifted up from the ground blocking Rex from walking away.

"I don't think you know me very well to underestimate my power." Hunter said.

Rex ran towards Hunter and kicked him in the face. Hunter hit the tree behind him. Rex ran towards him again with amazing speed and grabbed Hunter by his shirt and threw him towards the stone wall he created, shattering it. Hunter began to get up again, to get punched again and again. Five minutes passed and Rex was destroying Hunter.

"Come on Hunter, you better kick his ass." Rosie said.

Hunter got up and his eyes turned red. He felt the blood stream down his body from the collision with the stones and trees. The warmth of his blood pleased him. Hunter took some of his blood with his finger and licked it. He smiled with the weird taste of blood on his tongue. Hunter got up and walked towards Rex. Rex looked at him like if he was crazy. Hunter smiled and began to charge some electricity in his hands. Rex saw it and threw a punch towards Hunter. He caught it and electrocuted Rex, leaving burn marks all over his body. Hunter then pushed him towards a tree and began running towards Rex. Rex began to stand up to see Hunter running towards him and tackling him through the tree. Hunter disappeared. Rex got up slowly and looked around for Hunter. Hunter popped out behind Rex and tapped him on the shoulder. Rex turned around and saw nothing.

"Hey kid stop playing games and fight me like a man!" Rex yelled.

"Alright, I am done playing." Hunter said.

Rex turned towards the voice to get hit with a large boulder. Rex slowly got up seeing blood on his arm. He balled up his fist and punch the boulder shattering it into millions of tiny pieces.

"Now you want to play kid. I will show you true power." Rex said.

Hunter ran towards him. Rex opened his mouth and fire came towards Hunter, catching the sleeve of his jacket on fire.

Hunter took off the jacket and stomped the fire out.

"What the fuck is wrong with everyone trying to fuck up my damn jacket." Hunter snapped grabbing his Katana.

Rex pulled out a large blade. Hunter and Rex began trying to slice at each other but they only caught each others shirt. Hunter made a hand gesture and the wind picked up. Making it began to rain. Rex jumped back and jumped high in the sky, almost out of sight. Hunter made it rain harder. Rex began corkscrewing towards Hunter with his sword aimed straight at his heart. Hunter jumped back and slashed towards Rex leaving a gash of blood going across his chest. Hunter pushed Rex toward a tree with the wind and aimed the Katana at his heart. He ran towards him while everyone watched in horror. Hunter stopped right on the skin not penetrating the blade through his skin. Hunter fell back and Rex collapsed next to him.

"What is your name?" Rex asked.

"My name is Hunter and I am guessing you are Rex." Hunter said watching Rosie and some girl approaching them.

"Emily now is your chance to get some alone time with Rex and cure his cuts and bruises." Rosie said with a wink.

"I am going to try." Emily said blushing.

"Hunter are you alright?" Rosie said helping Hunter up.

"Yea, I am fine. What is that on your waist." Hunter said.

"I am New Haven's women champ. I beat the girl over there helping Rex up. Her name is Emily." Rosie smiled.

"Oh ok bae but can we get to our cabin. I am in serious pain here." Hunter said kissing her on the cheek.

_**[Moments later]**_

"Hey Rex, you finally woke up." Emily said with a smile.

Rex sat up and looked at her.

"How did I get here and what happened?" Rex asked.

"Well you lost the fight against Hunter, which was an amazing fight and then you collapsed. Me, my new friend and new women's champion, Rosie dragged you here. Then I cleaned out all your cuts and bandaged you up well. So lay back and relax while I make you soup and some tea." Emily blushed and turned away.

Rex took her face in his hand and looked her in the eyes. Her pink eyes looking at his silver eyes. Rex kissed her and she kissed him back.

"Thank you for everything Emily and I would like that tea and soup." Rex smiled.

Emily made him the soup and tea and spent all night talking.

_**(Meanwhile)**_

Neo came into John's office and John looked at her confused for her unannounced entrance.

"May I ask you a question?" Neo asked.

"You may." John said.

"Why do you want your son Hunter dead?" Neo asked.

John looked at her surprised but answered regardless. "Well I want to be the most powerful man in the world, so I have to get rid of the chosen ones. Even if I gave to get rid of my son"

Neo looked at him shocked and walked out of the office.

**Note: This chapter is finished. I hope you guys enjoyed it and sorry for the tardiness. Stay tune for more. Also I want you guys to comment what Pokémon protagonist or characters you guys want me to use in the story. Also review and read my other fan fiction. Thank you.**


End file.
